


Strength of Two

by lonelywere



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Death, Character Development, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Trauma, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gang Rape, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV changes between the two frequently, Porn With Plot, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Saving the World, So much death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywere/pseuds/lonelywere
Summary: My original story with two protagonists, Osmond Amell and Aedan Cousland, and their journey to become Grey Wardens and save Fereldan from the Blight.
Relationships: Alistair/Male Warden (Dragon Age), Male Amell/Cullen Rutherford, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. How....Harrowing

Chapter 1 – How…Harrowing

“It is time Osmond,” A templar said, his stiff and formal voice cutting through Osmond’s thoughts like a knife. Osmond glanced up at him, the helmet making it impossible to know who was talking to him. Whether it was one of the templars that had forced himself on him last night, or one of the decent ones. _No. Don’t start thinking about that now. Focus._ Osmond got to his feet, standing from the bed that had been his since he had been brought to the Circle tower ten years ago.

“Lead the way, ser,” Osmond said quietly and the templar turned and began walking out of the communal bedroom. Osmond was silent as the templar led the way up the tower, leading the way to the Harrowing Chamber on the top floor. Osmond kept running through spells in his mind, trying to keep all the knowledge he had greedily collected over the years in his mind. _As long as I get through this, I’ll be going to visit Aedan._ He set his jaw and watched as the templar leading the way open the grand door leading up to the chamber. Osmond walked through the door ahead of the templar, seeing First Enchanter Irving and Knight Commander Greagoir standing with a contingent of templars. Osmond noticed Cullen standing behind the Knight Commander and gave him a small smile. Cullen—for his part—turned bright red and looked down to the ground.

Once Osmond had come to a stop a few feet in front of the First Enchanter and Knight Commander, Greagoir spoke. “Magic is meant to serve man, and never to rule over him.” The silence in the chamber was absolute as the Knight Commander spoke. “Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium that had brought the world to the edge of ruin.” Greagoir looked at Osmond finally, his face severe but kind. “Your magic is a gift, but it is also a curse.”

“Because demons from the Fade will come and take my face,” Osmond interjected. Greagoir looked at him sharply, and Osmond could have sworn that he saw Irving hide a smile. “I’m aware of what I’m here for, Knight Commander. I know what is at risk. Can we just…get this done with?”

Greagoir nodded to him and moved to show a basin of sparkling blue liquid. Osmond could feel an odd tingling sensation in his bones, and he felt his eyebrows raise. _Lyrium…they must be sending me in the Fade._ Irving stepped close to him. “You will be going into the Fade armed with nothing but your will. Be strong and keep your wits about you.”

“Yes, First Enchanter,” Osmond inclined his head and walked over to the basin. Greagoir watched him pass with an unreadable expression on his face, and Osmond took a deep breath next to the basin. He reached down and noticed his hands were trembling. He grit his teeth and plunged his hands into the substance. It felt like water, but it seemed to chase up his arms and coat his body. As it reached his face, his vision flared white and his senses were gone.

When the white had cleared, he saw he was standing in a strange location. He was near a basin that was black and twisted, with odd statues that looked vaguely Avaar nearby. _This must be the Fade._ He stepped forward, his footsteps echoing strangely in the vast space. He saw a path form of marble stones that looked like the Tower floor forming and leading off into the distance toward another island floating in space. _No turning back._ He took off, jogging onto the marble floor and he could hear the floor he left behind falling away into nothingness as soon as his foot left the tile. This continued until he reached the next island and he saw a few wisps approach him. They circled him curiously, and Osmond raised his hand to the nearest. He channeled his mana and some healing energy poured from his palm. The wisps circled faster around him, each of them taking turns to pass through the energy. Osmond smiled and let the energy stop. The wisps circled him slower before going down the path at a slow pace. After a few feet they paused and waited.

Osmond realized what they were doing and hurried after them. The path that existed through the space wound up hills and down through rivers that dried up before he got to them. Osmond would have found it fascinating if he weren’t being timed for this excursion.

“Someone else thrown to the wolves,” A voice echoed from near his feet, the voice full of sorrow. “As fresh and unprepared as ever.” Osmond looked down and saw…a mouse. Osmond raised an eyebrow at the small creature. “It isn’t right that they do this, you know! Not to you…me…anyone.”

Osmond shrugged. “No, it isn’t right. But there isn’t anything I can do about it at this current moment in time.”

The mouse sighed. “No…no, you’re right.” The mouse shimmered and a blinding light appeared around the mouse. When the light cleared, a man stood in its place. The man looked incredibly nonthreatening; he was probably close to 5’4” and looked thin and weak. Which immediately made Osmond suspicious. “Allow me to introduce you to the Fade.” The man gave him a timid smile. “You can call me…well. Mouse.” Mouse gave him a small bow and Osmond inclined his head towards him.

“It’s a pleasure,” Osmond said, crossing his arms.

“The templars have enticed a demon into waiting nearby, with you being the bait,” Mouse said after Osmond didn’t say anything further. “If the demon wins, it will get a chance at being in the real world. If you win, they’ll all applaud your efforts at being able to outwit a demon.”

“Do you know which way it is?” Osmond asked quietly. He glanced around and saw the wisps had all vanished. _As if they were frightened off._

“Certainly,” Mouse beamed at him. “And I will accompany you.”

“Uh…” Osmond was immediately wary. “That’s…not necessary, Mouse.”

“Nonsense!” Mouse gleamed with a white light again and he was a mouse again. “Safety in numbers, after all.” He scampered forward, leaving Osmond no choice but to follow at a slight jog. He led the way to a platform near the far edge of the island, ringed in columns of flame and surrounded by lava. “There…a spirit of rage. But there are others here that can—”

Osmond ignored Mouse, walking forward towards the center of the platform. He could hear Mouse’s voice frantically calling for him to come back, but Osmond ignored him. He had almost reached the direct middle of the platform when there was a burst of fire. A rage demon pulled itself from a rift in the ground, radiating fire and seemingly formed out of lava. “And the puny mage comes to me!” The demon roared, cackling loudly.

“Anger is nothing to fear,” Osmond said calmly, channeling his mana and creating an aura of ice. He saw frost form around where he was standing and slowly spread outwards. The rage demon recoiled, roaring at him.

“You will pay for that!” The demon roared and lunged at him. Osmond rolled to his left and smiled. The demon had lunged into the center of his circle of frost, and Osmond snapped his fingers. A white glyph appeared in the center of the circle and promptly there was a flash of white. When the flash cleared from Osmond’s vision, the rage demon was no longer glowing red. It was completely frozen—blue and white with icicles forming around it. Adrios walked over calmly to the demon and raised a hand. He sent a blast of force magic to the demon and it shattered, breaking apart and melting away into the ground.

“Good job!” Mouse had transformed back to a human and was approaching, smiling widely. “That was an excellent show! You will soon be on your way to becoming an enchanter with no equal.”

Osmond straightened up and turned back to Mouse. “Now that the rage demon is dealt with, what is it that you want?”

Mouse stared at him for a moment before scuffing his foot along the ground. “The templars thought I had failed my Harrowing…they killed my body and trapped me here…in the Fade. I just need help getting back.”

“How exactly would I be able to help you return?” Osmond said in a neutral tone.

“You’d…just need to let me in,” Mouse said quietly, looking up at him hopefully. “Just until we can find me a different body.”

Osmond watched him for a moment before chuckling. The chuckle turned into a loud burst of laughing that lasted for several minutes. When it finally died away, Mouse was staring at him with pursed lips. “You might as well take your actual form, spirit.” Osmond waved a hand. “You will not be convincing me to give you a spot inside me.”

Mouse stared at him for a moment longer before laughing quietly. “You are a smart one.” His form flashed white again before turning into a massive purple Pride demon, at least fifteen feet tall. “Keep your wits about you mage. True tests…never end.”

There was another flash of white surrounding Osmond, but when the light faded away…it was replaced by blackness.

He felt his mind start to stir back towards consciousness, and his eyes finally fluttered open. He was lying on his bunk again, and the candles had been lit in the room. “You’re finally awake!” Osmond turned to see Jowan sitting on a chair nearby. Jowan stood up and walked over to him as Osmond sat up slowly. “The templars brought you back about four hours ago. How was it?”

Osmond sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes tiredly. _That took a lot out of me. But I didn’t know what to expect either._ “It was…harrowing.”

Jowan stared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes as Osmond laughed. “Ha ha. Come on, you’ve got to tell me what it was!”

Osmond frowned at him. “You know it’s against the rules to talk about the Harrowing once you’ve passed it Jowan.”

Jowan grinned at him. “When have rules ever stopped you?”

“I can’t Jowan,” Osmond shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

Jowan seemed to deflate a little under his eyes. “Fine then. I’m just trying to prepare…I don’t know why I bother; they’re not going to call me for my Harrowing anyway.”

_This again._ Osmond resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “For the last time Jowan, they’re not going to make you Tranquil. Why would they?”

Jowan turned to look at him, something close to fear in his eyes. “They think I’m a blood mage.”

Osmond went very still, staring at him with a neutral expression. “Why would anyone think that?”

Jowan threw his hands up in the air, speaking quietly but quickly. “I don’t know! Maybe they have spies, maybe they’re planting evidence to try and get rid of me, maybe they just want something to keep the apprentices down—”

“Jowan,” Osmond said quietly, and Jowan stopped talking. “Unless they have proof that you did something like that, they can’t make you Tranquil. Talk to your mentor about it.”

Jowan sighed heavily, before straightening up suddenly. “Oh! I forgot. First Enchanter Irving stopped by about an hour ago, he wanted me to tell you to come to his office when you awoke.”

Osmond stood and stretched. “I guess I should get going then.” Osmond took a step forward and patted Jowan on the shoulder comfortingly, before turning and striding out of the bedroom. Candles and torches had been lit in the hallways, making the corridors seem less dreary. _It must be near the seventh bell in the evening._ He walked along the deserted corridors, heading past libraries and practice rooms. He was approaching the stairs leading up when he heard metal on stone. Osmond froze and felt his blood chill.

“And here he is,” A voice drawled from behind him. Osmond turned slowly and saw six templars emerge from a nearby classroom. None of them had their helmets on, which would have been unusual if Osmond hadn’t been expecting this. Osmond sighed heavily.

“Good evening Arren,” Osmond recognized the one in the front. Arren was one of the higher ranking templars in the Circle, and he had been one of the primary ones to torment Osmond through the left ten years. _At least he was kinder than Oren._ Osmond felt himself shiver at the memory of Oren’s touch, which had always drawn blood or caused bruises.

“Where are you off to Osmond?” One of the other templars asked in a low voice, a leer on his face.

“First Enchanter Irving summoned me,” Osmond said, trying not to show fear to them and desperately hoping that Irving’s name would dissuade them.

The templars laughed quietly and moved to surround him. “Well, considering how fast your Harrowing went and how quickly you recovered, I don’t think Irving will mind waiting a little longer.” Arren reached down and took Osmond’s hand, pulling him back towards the classroom. Osmond resisted, digging in his heels and feeling tears start to spark at the corners of his eyes.

“Arren…please,” Osmond felt his voice quiver and he hated that he was so afraid.

Arren looked back at him, the friendliness gone from his face. He scowled and he stepped forward, twisting Osmond’s hand behind his back and earning a gasp of pain from him. “Look you piece of shit. You’re the one who offered your pretty little self to us to guarantee that we wouldn’t harm any of the other mages. You think that agreement is going to end, just because you passed your Harrowing?” Arren leaned in close to Osmond, breathing along his neck. “It isn’t.” Arren whispered, and Osmond tried to suppress the sob that wanted to break out. “Unless you want to rescind your offer. In which case, we’ll still have our way with you but then we will go down and—”

“No,” Osmond’s voice was shaky, but the words came out. “No. I’ll…”

Arren smiled at him, and Osmond felt any hope that might’ve existed in him flicker out. “That’s what I thought. Behave yourself and it’ll go quick. We need to get some of this before you leave, after all.” Arren released Osmond’s arm and gave him a shove towards the classroom. Osmond sighed heavily and walked into the classroom.

It was like all the other classrooms. Small desks for apprentices to take notes in neat lines, one large desk at the front of the room in front of the chalkboard for the mentor. Osmond walked over to the desk at the front of the room and stood silently. He closed his eyes and stood there as he heard the footsteps of greaves on marble approach him. There was a soft click at the door was shut and locked. Osmond tried to find his center, letting his mind float away and ignore his surroundings.

A hand grabbed his face and Osmond flinched, losing the grip on his attempt to escape. One of the other templars was standing in front of him, an unsettling smile on his face. “Come on now pretty boy,” He leered, his other hand reaching back and removing the band that was holding Osmond’s thick red hair in a severe bun so that his hair fell down his back. “Don’t act like you don’t enjoy this.” The templar—Loren? Osmond thought in a detached way—reached down and unbuckled his greaves. Osmond felt another set of hands grab his robes and pull them roughly off him, while other hands pushed him so he landed on his back on the desk. Osmond saw the templars surround him, their greaves unbuckled and cocks hanging freely before he shut his eyes.

_Whatever it takes to keep the others safe._ Osmond thought numbly as he felt a cock nudge his mouth and force its way into his throat.

_My pain is nothing if it spares someone else._ Osmond thought in the same numb monotone as he felt hands grip his ankles and force them up, another burning pain at his entrance before a cock was forced inside him.

It was a humiliating blur, Osmond feeling his mind detach from his body as he was used over and over again. A templar would move until he was spent, spill his seed into Osmond, and then move away only to be replaced by another. Osmond watched in a distant way as each of the five templars got at least three orgasms before leaving. Eventually, only Arren remained, having forced Osmond’s ankles up against his own shoulders and pounding him into the desk hard enough that the desk was moving slightly with each thrust. Finally, he came a fourth time and released his hold on Osmond.

“There,” Arren said in a breathless voice as he buckled his greaves back up with shaking fingers. “That ought to hold us until you come back.” Arren reached down to where Osmond still lay on the desk, unmoving and coated in semen. Arren ran his thumb along Osmond’s cheek gently, brushing away some tears that had formed. Osmond felt himself recoil at the gentle gesture, and Arren watched him for a moment before leaving the room.

Osmond took a deep breath before slowly sitting up. He took another shaky breath before standing up, his legs trembling under his weight. He took trembling steps over to the chalkboard, where a cloth sat in a bucket of water to clean the board. He reached down and grabbed the cloth, washing away the semen that covered him before tossing it back in the bucket. He donned his robes carefully before turning away and leaving the room.

He ascended the steps leading up with trembling legs, trying to look and act as though nothing had happened. He continued up, his mind numb to his surroundings until he saw someone block his path. Osmond blinked and saw Cullen standing in front of him, a look of concern on his face. “I’m sorry Cullen, did you say something?” Osmond’s voice was hollow and he raised an eyebrow to look at him.

“Oh,” Cullen’s face blushed again. “Sorry. I was just asking if you…uh, if you were okay. You looked a little out of it.”

Osmond cleared his throat and smiled at Cullen weakly. “Just…tired. From the Harrowing.” Osmond didn’t know how the Bad Templars hid it from the Good Templars, but he knew that the Good Templars knew nothing about how the Bad Templars abused him.

“Oh,” Cullen nodded, a slight smile coming onto his face. _Maker, but he is a cutie, isn’t he?_ Osmond gave Cullen a real smile, watching a blush spread across his face again. “That…that makes sense. It’s only my second Harrowing, but it…it, uh seemed to g-go really well.”

Osmond tilted his head to him. “Well, thank you Cullen. I need to go see the First Enchanter, but I’ll have to come talk to you another time.”

Cullen seemed to turn almost purple from blushing. “O-oh, y-yeah. I’ll…b-be around if you…when you…uh…”

Osmond smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder gently before walking on. As he walked, he felt the lightness that Cullen had given him slowly fade away. _Why are you bothering to daydream about him?_ The voice in his mind whispered. _You’re just trash. A waste of space. You’re not worth anything to anyone, why would he want to be with you when he could be with anyone he wants?_ Osmond felt himself fall back into the darkness that usually claimed him, and he walked slowly to the First Enchanter’s office.

He saw the door was closed and approached it cautiously. He could hear raised voices inside.

“—understand why you’re allowing it Irving!” Greagoir’s voice was harsh.

“And I don’t understand why you are so against the idea Greagoir,” Irving said in a tired voice. “He has been one of our finest pupils, and that is the cleanest Harrowing I have ever witnessed. His family is one of the most respected noble families in Fereldan. He’s made the trip countless times, why would now be any different?”

“I just think you’re taking unnecessary—”

Osmond had heard enough. He pursed his lips and knocked on the door deliberately.

“Enter,” Irving’s voice cut off whatever Greagoir had been about to say. Osmond turned the handle and pushed into the room. Greagoir looked incensed, which Osmond had rarely ever seen on his face. “Ah! Our newest mage!” Irving smiled at him, his eyes twinkling kindly. “I’m glad you’re awake. Congratulations on passing your Harrowing, child.”

“Thank you, First Enchanter,” Adrios bowed to him. “And…uh, thank you. For arranging me to go visit my parents. I really appreciate it.” Adrios snuck a look at Greagoir and saw it looked as though the Knight-Commander was trying to swallow a lemon.

“It is the least I can do, child,” Irving said in a fatherly fashion, smiling at him. “Was there anything else you required Greagoir?” Irving’s voice didn’t change, but Osmond saw the kind blue eyes turn to chips of ice.

“Not at all First Enchanter,” Greagoir said through his teeth. “We will continue our discussion in the morning.” Greagoir strode over to the door and shut it behind him quietly.

Osmond watched him leave before turning back to Irving. Irving was shaking his head at the Knight-Commander. “Such a stubborn man.” Irving turned back to Osmond and Osmond saw his face go still. Irving’s hand snaked out faster than Osmond could react and caught Osmond’s chin. His other hand reached over and gently touched a bruise that was rapidly forming on Osmond’s neck. Osmond’s mind helpfully flashed back to when one of the templars had gripped his neck and choked him until he had almost passed out. Osmond’s eyes closed and he felt his breathing speed up. The hands quickly left his skin, but Osmond didn’t open his eyes. “I’m sorry, Osmond,” Irving said quietly.

“What is it you told me First Enchanter?” Osmond said quietly, opening his eyes and looking steadily at him. “If you wish to survive in this world, you must learn the rules and realize that occasionally sacrifices are necessary?” Osmond turned and saw Irving looking at him with a sad look in his eye.

“Yes, child,” Irving sighed heavily. “But I am still sorry that you are paying such a high price.” Irving turned and picked up a small bag from his desk. “Here. Your mage’s robes and a ring made by the Tranquil identifying that you are from the Circle. Those and—” He picked up a staff that was also lying on his desk “—this—they are yours, now that you have passed the Harrowing.”

“Thank you, First Enchanter,” Osmond said quietly, taking the items from Irving.

“You may leave tonight, if you wish it,” Irving continued in a quiet voice, moving around the desk to sit. “I believe Wynne wanted to speak to you before you left, however.”

Osmond raised an eyebrow curiously, and Irving smiled in return. Osmond bowed again. “Thank you, First Enchanter. I will be back in a fortnight, as agreed.”

“Enjoy yourself,” Irving said quietly. “Oh, and…” He waved a hand towards a stack of books in the corner by the door. “I selected those from my private collection for you to take with you.” Osmond felt his eyes light up and he walked over to them. It was a stack of about twenty books, about as tall as he was. “Safe travels, child.” Osmond grinned and waved his hand, sending the stack of books soaring gently into the air and trailing along behind him as he left the office.

_Wynne is probably in her room by now,_ Osmond thought idly. He strode down the hall a few doors and saw the familiar burnished door. He knocked gently on the door and there was a brief pause before the door opened a crack. Osmond saw the familiar grey eyes and white hair, followed by the wide smile he was used to. “Osmond!” Wynne opened the door wide and beckoned for him to enter. “I’m glad Irving gave you my message.” She walked over to her desk. Her office was a little cramped since she had made her office into her bedroom as well. The desk sat in the middle of the floor by the door, neat trays organizing her paperwork. There were several bookshelves holding thick volumes and a chalkboard holding a sketch of the human body. There were also a few cots against a wall, space for her students to work on their healing magics. There was a thick curtain dividing the room, separating her workspace from her personal space.

“What did you need Master?” Osmond asked quietly with a serious expression. Wynne reached over and slapped him lightly on the arm, and Osmond laughed.

“You know I hate it when you call me that,” Wynne scolded.

“I know,” Osmond walked over to a small shelf that held a ceramic teapot. He placed the teapot and several mugs on a serving tray, along with filling the strainer with his favorite tea leaves. He walked it back over to Wynne’s desk and sat in one of the chairs. “That’s why I do it.” He gave Wynne a cheeky smile and Wynne chuckled. Osmond held the teapot in his hands for a moment, sending the usual amount of fire magic through his hands into the pot. It was only a few seconds before it whistled at him quietly, and he released the magic and poured the two of them tea. “So why did you want to see me Wynne?” Osmond raised an eyebrow. “Did I make a mistake in one of our lessons?”

Wynne shook her head and blew on her tea before sipping it. “No, of course not Osmond.” She took another sip before sighing heavily. “I…wanted to speak to you, in case I wasn’t here when you returned.”

Osmond raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his tea. “Where would you be going Wynne? Is there another conference?”

Wynne shook her head. “No…something far more serious,” Wynne set her tea down and looked across the desk at Osmond. “It is something that must remain between the two of us. But the King has requested we send a force of mages to Ostagar.”

Osmond set his tea down as well, his brow furrowed. “The ruins by the Korcari Wilds? Why?”

Wynne swallowed hard and looked steadily at him. “There have been reports by Grey Wardens that a horde of darkspawn is forming in the Wilds. There may be another Blight.”

Osmond stared at Wynne for a long moment, his incredulous look matching her serious one. “Well,” Osmond leaned back in his chair. “Shit.”

Wynne stared at him for another moment before bursting out into laughter. “You’re so ridiculous Osmond,” She said in between laughs, wiping her eyes.

“That’s why you love me,” Osmond smiled at her cheekily.

She smiled and slowly stopped laughing. “Yes. It is one of the reasons I love you like a son, my dear.” Osmond felt the seriousness return rapidly, so he sat forward. “You are the only other person in all my years that showed any talent as a spirit healer, and you will surpass even me given enough time.” She picked up her tea again and took a long drink. “That’s why I will recommend you take over my position, should I fail to return.” Osmond felt his jaw drop open.

“Take…” Osmond said slowly.

“Yes,” Wynne replied, a slight smile coming onto her face. “Take over my position. Your Harrowing was the fastest I’ve ever heard of, and I’ve heard of quite a few.” She leaned over and picked up a leather-bound book. She slid it across the desk to Osmond. “I’m giving this to you now. It’s a collection of my personal notes and healing spells, as a gift for passing your Harrowing. Should I fall in battle…” She looked around her office slowly before looking back at Osmond. “Then everything in here will be yours.”

Osmond was silent, watching her and sipping his tea. Finally, he cleared his throat. “Well, I feel you’re making a bigger deal of this than you should. I’m fairly certain you’ll outlast me, Wynne.” Wynne smiled at him and Osmond reached over to pick the book up. “I appreciate this more than I can say Wynne. But I will see you when you return from Ostagar.” He drained his tea and stood up. He walked around the desk and Wynne stood up to embrace him.

“Be safe on your journey,” Wynne whispered.

“And you on yours,” Osmond said firmly as he released Wynne from his hug. “I’ll see you when you return.”

Osmond gestured again and the books that Irving had lent him flew back into the air and followed him out of the room. _Time to make the journey to Highever._


	2. Highever Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osmond travels to Highever Castle to stay with his family.

Chapter 2 – Highever Castle

Aedan felt the sun warm his face and blinked his eyes open sleepily. He could feel a warm body behind him and turned his head. _Who did I bring to bed last night?_ He saw the bright red hair of Gilmore and heard him mumble something sleepily. _Ah, that’s right._ Aedan smiled to himself, rolling over and curling up against him. He felt Gilmore stir and Aedan propped himself up on an elbow. Gilmore’s eyes blinked open and a slow smile spread across his face. “Why, good morning there ser.” Aedan said quietly, a crooked smile on his face.

“Good morning my lord,” Gilmore said just as quietly, running his fingers along Aedan’s collarbone. Aedan shivered against the touch.

“Would you be willing to serve me again this morning ser knight?” Aedan whispered, leaning in slightly to Gilmore.

Gilmore gave him a roguish smile. “I’d love to,” He whispered before turning and sitting up. “If I weren’t already late that is.” Gilmore stood and stretched, and Aedan drank in his chiseled body and taut buttocks. He moved to begin dressing and Aedan reluctantly began dressing as well. Gilmore finished dressing before Aedan and walked over to him. He gave Aedan a very gentle kiss. “Don’t fret my lord, I’m sure if I can’t satisfy you there will be another here who can.” Gilmore winked and left his bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

Aedan smirked to himself. _The perks of being a persuasive man whore with noble connections._ He finished dressing, glad that all of his conquests were just as quiet about them as he were. _I’m sure Mother and Father know about my trysts by now, but they don’t mind as long as I don’t bring shame to our family._ And he would never do that since he was a proud Cousland. Aedan splashed some water onto his face before leaving the room, feeling more refreshed than he had in days.

“Oi!” A voice called before he had even shut his bedroom door behind him. Aedan turned curiously and saw his elder brother Regus walking towards him.

“Yes Regus?” Aedan walked over to him, his hands in his pockets.

“Did you forget what today is?” Regus asked, crossing his arms, and looking at him sternly. Aedan furrowed his brow, thinking over what today was.

Aedan gasped and clapped a hand to his forehead. “Osmond!”

“He arrived this morning,” Regus rolled his eyes. “He rode all night to get here today. He’s in the throne room with Ma and Da.” Regus turned to leave and stumbled as Aedan rushed by, sprinting towards the hall. “Sure, _now_ he’s in a hurry.” Regus grumbled and followed at a leisurely pace.

_How could I forget he was coming for his visit today!_ Aedan thought frantically as he ran towards the throne room. He sprinted past servants and guards, most of whom watched him curiously and with no small amount of amusement. Osmond and he had been the closest of friends, closer even then Regus and Aedan and they were brothers by blood. Osmond had been an orphan that Teyrna Eleanor had discovered outside the gates when she still ventured out to train. She had felt a bond with the infant, and the Teyrn Bryce and Eleanor had taken the babe into their home. And when Osmond began to show magical talents, they had hidden it until it had grown to be too much. He had been taken to the Circle at age 8, and the castle had been quiet ever since he had left. Thankfully, the Cousland’s were one of the most influential families in Fereldan, and Bryce had arranged visits as often as possible.

Aedan saw the large doors approaching at last and he burst into the throne room like a storm. He saw guards jump and his mother shrieked. “Brother!” Aedan shouted, seeing the familiar red hair.

“Well, good morning Aedan,” Osmond gave him a crooked smile, and Aedan ran across the room to embrace him. Osmond laughed as Aedan hugged him and lifted him off his feet.

“Boys!” Aedan turned and saw that Bryce and Eleanor were both standing near their thrones, watching their interaction. Bryce was smiling and Eleanor looked almost tearful. “You should really be more dignified in the throne room pups.” Bryce shook his head and laughed. “Not that I can blame you. We were just as happy to see you, Osmond.”

“And we would love to catch up Osmond,” Eleanor continued, brushing away some tears and smiling widely. “But we need to continue preparing.”

“Of course, Ma, Da,” Osmond nodded to both of them, smiling widely. “I’ll be here for a while after all.”

“Wait wait wait,” Aedan held up his hands, having dropped Osmond back to his feet. “Prepare for what?”

“Ah, you wouldn’t have heard since you just got out of bed,” Osmond ruffled Aedan’s hair, and Aedan swatted his hands away. “King Cailan is going to Ostagar with his army. He’s riding here and staying for a couple of nights to give Father some orders before continuing on to Ostagar.”

“So, we must ensure things are in order if we are getting a visit from the King,” Eleanor said as she started towards a side door. “Thankfully, it will just be the King and his guard.”

“Rendon is coming as well,” Bryce made to follow his wife before pausing in front of the two boys. “Behave yourself boys.” He winked at them and hurried after Eleanor. The doors shut behind them, leaving Aedan and Osmond alone.

“It’s good to see you brother,” Aedan said quietly, making Osmond turn to look at him.

“And you,” Osmond nodded, smiling. “Shall we go to the usual place?”

Aedan nodded enthusiastically and the pair of them left the throne room, walking towards a set of stairs that led to the battlements. “Are you sure you don’t want to go rest?” Aedan asked as they walked, looking at Osmond worriedly.

Osmond waved a hand dismissively. “I’ll be fine.” He glanced over his shoulder at Aedan with a slight smirk. “I need to hear about your conquests after all.” Aedan shushed him, his ears turning red and Osmond burst out laughing. They walked up the stairs leading atop the battlements and made their way over towards the western side of the castle. Near the southernmost edge, there was a ledge that led close to the roof of a building. They had discovered when they were younger that they could follow the ledge onto the roof of the building, and then jump the rooftops to reach the roof of the keep. No one ever knew where they were, and they could have private conversations.

Osmond had been bustling along and leading the way, even though Aedan had longer legs. He reached the ledge first but gestured for Aedan to go first. Aedan vaulted the side of the battlement and landed lightly on the ledge, moving over slowly towards the roof to prevent himself from falling. He jumped over to the roof and turned to watch Osmond come across. Osmond had always been more of a book person than a physical force person, so Aedan usually kept a close eye on him. But…he was nowhere to be seen. Aedan raised an eyebrow. _That’s odd._

“Hey!” A voice called, echoing across the keep. Aedan glanced around curiously and saw a familiar form, ahead of him and already waiting on the roof. Osmond was waving at him and when he saw Aedan notice him, he stuck his tongue out at him. _That cheating piece of shit!_ Osmond grumbled, but he felt a smile come across his lips. He ran across the roofs, jumping lightly from roof to roof to eventually come to where Osmond was waiting. “Took you long enough.” Osmond said quietly, and Aedan scoffed.

“Just because I can’t fly like you—” Aedan started with heat in his voice until Osmond started laughing. Aedan paused and then he started chuckling too. “I really miss having you here, brother.” Osmond was quiet and Aedan looked over to see him staring out across the grounds. He had a look of terrible sadness, and Aedan frowned. “What’s wrong brother?”

Osmond shook his head and smiled at him. “Nothing. I miss it here.” He cleared his throat, sitting so his feet dangled over the edge. “So! Tell me about your conquests brother.”

Aedan laughed as he felt his cheeks color slightly. “I’m more curious about yours. Still haven’t found anyone?”

Osmond shook his head, a melancholy look on his face. “I fear no one will want me like that.” He flashed a grin at Aedan. “So, I just have to like vicariously through you.” Aedan frowned at Osmond, but he started to tell Osmond told him stories about nobles that had visited to curry favor with his father. Or nobles that he had met when he ventured to the tournament that had been held a few months ago. They talked for a while about men and love.

“I keep hoping some prince will come along and sweep me off my feet,” Osmond said after there had been a brief silence between them. He looked wistfully into the distance.

Aedan laughed and nudged Osmond. “I’m kind of the prince, so I have to do the rescuing. You’re lucky you get to be the damsel in distress.” Osmond laughed quietly. “I’m…” Aedan began but hesitated. Osmond nudged him back this time, watching him curiously. “I’m kind of hoping I can bed the King.” Aedan said quietly, and Osmond stared at him wide-eyed.

“That’s quite the lofty goal,” Osmond said, just as quietly. “What makes you think he would desire a man’s company when he has the Queen?”

Aedan shrugged, blushing at making such an admission. “Hope?”

Osmond laughed quietly. They sat together in silence for a bit before they realized how low the sun was getting. “Shit,” Osmond said quietly. “We should hurry, or we will be late for dinner.”

Aedan stared at him wide-eyed. “Ma will have kittens if we’re late.”

Osmond made a gesture with both of his hands and Aedan felt a slight breeze form around the two of them. Osmond smirked at Aedan and leapt forward off the roof. Aedan yelped and reached for him but then saw he was falling slowly through the air. “Come on idiot, before Ma flays us alive.” Osmond called up to him, and Aedan grinned down at him. He leapt forward too, marveling at the feel of the wind keeping him aloft and letting him down slowly.

The two of them touched down in a small pathway, landing lightly despite falling from the roof. They strode off towards the dining hall, hurrying to avoid being late. They managed to enter before the food had been served, Eleanor’s gaze on them only slightly reproachful. Everyone settled into the chair and food was soon served.

Bryce always sat at the head of the table, with Eleanor to his right. Regus, his wife Oriana, and their son Oren sat to Bryce’s left, and Aedan typically sat beside his mother. Now that Osmond was here, he sat beside his mother and Aedan sat next to him. Bryce had always insisted that as the head of the household, he would serve the food onto plates for them. He did so now, looking up over the food across the table to Osmond. “So, tell us, Osmond,” he said as he cut into a roast, “what has been happening in your life?”

“I…” Osmond hesitated for a moment before clearing his throat. “I passed my Harrowing yesterday.” There was a clatter as the fork and knife Bryce was using fell from his fingers. Osmond felt himself blush as the others stared at him in disbelief.

“You’re telling us this NOW?!” Aedan shouted, slapping his shoulder.

“Oh, congratulations Osmond!” Eleanor clapped; joy etched across her face.

“What’s that mean Daddy?” Oren asked, watching his mother cut his food into small portions for him.

“Uh…” Regus scratched his head, looking for a good explanation.

“It’s like I got a promotion,” Osmond said brightly, smiling at Oren.

“Oh,” Oren smiled back. “Yay!”

“Yay indeed,” Oriana smiled warmly at him. “Congratulations Osmond.” Osmond smiled at all of them.

“You could have delayed the trip pup,” Bryce said, concern leaking into his voice as he dug into his plate of food. “We would have understood.”

Osmond shook his head. “I’ve been looking forward to coming home for months, I couldn’t delay this.” He smiled at his parents, who smiled back. “But what’s been happening here?”

“Daddy took me hunting!” Oren shouted suddenly, making Osmond jump a little and everyone laughed. “They gave me my own bow, and…”

* ~ *

“Oi!”

Osmond glanced up from the book he was reading to see Aedan striding over to him. Aedan was dressed in his best armor—which was an elegant assortment of chain and plate—and his spear was sheathed across his back. “The King’s retinue is approaching the gate. Ma said to get your ass down to the throne room.”

Osmond stood hesitantly. He had dressed in his favorite blue tunic and black breeches, but he hadn’t been sure his mother and father would want him to present before the King. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to present me?” Osmond asked quietly.

Aedan rolled his eyes and walked forward to Osmond. “Yes, you’re family so suck it up.” He gave Osmond a shove and Osmond stumbled forward.

“Fine, don’t shove,” Osmond grumbled, and they started walking back to the throne room. They walked into the throne room and Osmond almost didn’t recognize his parents. They were both in their ceremonial armors, and Regus and his wife were both in their best tunics. Oren looked incredibly uncomfortable and kept pulling at his collar.

“There you two are,” Eleanor said, relief coloring her voice. “They’re going to be coming in at any moment.”

“Are you sure I should be here?” Osmond said quietly.

“Oh, hush pup,” Bryce said, waving his hand dismissively from where he sat on his throne. “You’re family.”

There was silence as they heard footsteps outside the front gates and the large doors opened. King Cailan entered the hall, followed by four guardsmen. King Cailan was tall and in burnished gold armor with a dragon embossed on the front. His long blonde hair was tied out of his face, revealing his handsome face and strong jaw. “Bryce!” He called, striding into the hall. His face was lit with a huge smile that enhanced his boyish good looks.

“Your Majesty,” Bryce and Eleanor stood from their thrones and bowed deeply to him.

Cailan laughed. “Now, my father never had you bow to him and I won’t have you bowing to me.” He walked up and embraced Bryce. “After all, I’ve known you as long as I’ve been alive.”

Bryce laughed and hugged the King back, Eleanor smiling at them. “You bring news Cailan?” The King looked at Eleanor and frowned.

“Unfortunately, yes,” He said quietly. “But we will have to adjourn to discuss that.” He looked around and greeted Regus and his wife, patting Oren on the head. His eyes turned to Osmond next. “And this must be Osmond!”

“A pleasure Your Majesty,” Osmond bowed, but he felt Cailan grip his shoulder and gently pull him back to standing.

“No bowing,” Cailan smiled at him, and Osmond felt his heart thump a little. _He really is quite handsome._ The King’s silver eyes stared into Osmond’s own for a moment before releasing his shoulder. “I hear you just passed your Harrowing, so congratulations are in order.”

“Uh…y-yes,” Osmond stammered, clearing his throat. “I’m thankful that I’m allowed to visit my parents so frequently.”

“We try to be as lenient as we can,” Cailan smiled to him. “We will need to discuss strategy sometime, I’m sure you will have quite a bit to teach me.” Cailan gave a shadow of a wink to him before turning away. Osmond felt his face flush and he swallowed hard. _Did…did the King just…_

“And Aedan!” Cailan moved on, greeting Aedan warmly. “The winner of this past summers tourney!”

“A pleasure to see you again Cailan,” Aedan bowed deeply, smiling to him.

Cailan sighed heavily. “No. Bowing. Maker’s Breath.” Everyone laughed and the King turned to Bryce and Eleanor. “Do you have a study that we can retire to Bryce?” Bryce nodded and turned to lead the way. Cailan moved to go and give his soldiers orders before leaving with Bryce and Eleanor.

“So…” Osmond jumped and noticed Aedan was next to him now. “I guess you caught his eye, hmm?” Osmond blushed fiercely.

“I…I guess so,” Osmond whispered. “B-but…I’ve never…”

Aedan wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “So just let it happen brother.”

* ~ *

Their family dinner was cancelled while they held their meeting with the King, so Osmond got some food from the larder—after chatting with Nan for a bit—and went back to his room to continue reading. The atmosphere at the castle was so much more relaxed, and Osmond could let down his guard here. He had lit a fire against the nights chill and was sitting in a chair in front of his with just his breeches on. He was sitting up to refresh his candle when there was a gentle knock at the door. He placed a bookmark in the book and walked over to the door, opening it wide.

King Cailan stood on the other side, in a simple brown tunic and breeches. He raised an eyebrow at him and held up some books. “Y-Your Majesty,” Osmond stammered, drawing back to let the King in. “W-what—”

“I told you,” Cailan said quietly and Osmond shut the door to turn and look at the King. “Strategy meeting.” He gave Osmond a wide smile, and Osmond felt his face burn.

“I…I…uh,” Osmond stammered.

Cailan stepped close to Osmond. “You seem nervous.”

Osmond laughed shakily. “I…yes. I very much am.”

Cailan moved over and sat in a chair opposite the one that Osmond had been sitting in. “Why?” His face was so open and curious that Osmond felt a little more at ease.

“I…uh…” Osmond was unsure of how to continue.

“Is it my good looks?” Cailan flashed him a smile.

Osmond laughed, a little more at ease. “Well, you are extremely handsome Your—”

“Cailan,” The King said quietly, folding his hands in his lap.

“Cailan,” Osmond repeated quietly.

“So, you find me attractive,” Cailan said quietly. “I find you attractive. What—ohhh. Have you never…?”

“I…” Osmond cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks burn. “I have. But never…willingly.”

“Willingly?” Cailan repeated back, his eyes growing wide. “What…? Not…”

“Cailan,” Osmond whispered, refusing to look up as his face grew hot. “I…do, to protect those that can’t suffer it.” There was a silence following those words, so he continued in a tiny voice. “And nothing can be done about it. I tried when I was younger, and the worst ones always got replaced with ones that were even worse.” He cleared his throat and fidgeted in the chair. He heard Cailan move in the chair and he didn’t react, looking down at his lap and trying to keep the tears from forming.

A hand touched his chin and made him look up. Cailan was looking at him with so much sorrow in his eyes that it made the tears in Osmond’s eyes run over. “I’m so sorry, Osmond,” Cailan said quietly, kneeling to be eye level. “I wish there was something I can do. The Chantry holds dominion over the Circles.” His silver eyes bore into Osmond’s violet ones. “You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

A choked sob escaped Osmond’s chest and Cailan leaned in to wrap his arms around Osmond. He held Osmond as he sobbed, all the tension and sadness escaping in the tight hold that Cailan had. Eventually, Osmond felt the sobs quiet and realized that Cailan was humming gently as he held Osmond. Osmond drew back, wiping his eyes. “Cailan…I—”

“I won’t lie,” Cailan sat on the floor, looking up at Osmond with a cheerful smile. “I came here looking for a quick fling with a handsome man. But…I won’t use you like that.”

Osmond smiled at him nervously. “I’m surprised I told you that, honestly. My family doesn’t even know.”

Cailan frowned a little. “Perhaps after this War…” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, smiling at Osmond. “I may make a position for Court Enchanter.” Cailan leaned forward and brushed his lips across Osmond’s cheek and Osmond felt a surge of heat across his face that arced down below his belt.

“Cailan…” Osmond whispered, feeling a surge of…something. _Love? Lust? What is this?_

“Good night…Osmond,” Cailan whispered, standing up. “Until we meet again.”

He left the room, closing the door quietly behind himself. Osmond felt his heart pounding in his chest and stared at the closed door for a few moments.

* ~ *

“Good morning brother,” Aedan said cheerfully as Osmond joined him at the table for breakfast. Osmond grunted in return, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “You don’t look like you slept a wink.”

“I didn’t,” Aedan grumbled back. “I’m only here because Father has news.”

“Wait,” Aedan whispered, leaning over. His face was alight, and he looked excited. “You didn’t—”

“No, I didn’t,” Osmond whispered back fiercely, feeling his cheeks flush. “I never have before, I’m waiting for someone special, I’m not going to have a quick fuck with someone who wanders into my bedroom.”

“Pups,” A stern voice made them both look up. Bryce was watching them from the head of the table, a stern look on his face.

“Sorry Da,” Aedan said meekly, and Osmond saw him give them an unwilling smile back.

“So…what’s the news Da?” Regus asked cheerfully as he cut up food for his son.

Osmond watched Bryce and Eleanor exchange a look. “King Cailan is requiring all Teyrn’s join him at Ostagar with their forces. There have been reports of darkspawn gathering in the Korcari Wilds, and Grey Warden’s think this may be the beginning of another Blight.” The silence stretched across the table before Bryce continued. “He is attempting to end this Blight before it truly begins. An urgent message from Loghain sent the King on his way this morning, and we are to join him at once. Rendon Howe will be arriving this afternoon, and he will be marching south tomorrow with his men.” The silence at the table was absolute; Regus had frozen in the middle of cutting up his son’s food. Bryce sighed deeply. “Regus, I want you to ride out this afternoon with our forces. They’ve already started mobilizing and will be ready to leave tonight. I will leave in the morning with Howe’s forces to join you.” Bryce looked down the table at Aedan. “Aedan, you will remain here and oversee the forces that are to remain to guard our lands. Your mother will be going to our estate in Denerim.”

Osmond swallowed hard, his heart thumping wildly. “Dad…I…”

Bryce sighed heavily. “As much as I hate to say it, Osmond, you may be safer returning to the Circle. You are welcome to stay here with your brother if you wish, but the Tower will be safer.”

“I’ll stay,” Osmond replied at once, chewing his lip. “I just…wish you weren’t going into battle.”

Bryce sighed heavily, playing with the food on his plate. “I wish we weren’t either pup.”

The door leading out opened and a guard stepped in. “Ser!” The guard saluted them, and Osmond could see his father’s expression of _what now?!_ “There is a Grey Warden at the gates requesting entry!”

Osmond stared at the guard in shock before looking around the table. Everyone else looked just as bewildered as he did. “Let him in, of course.” Bryce stood up. “You all may finish eating; I will go greet this Warden.” He left the room after the guard, and Osmond stared in shock at Aedan.

Osmond and Aedan spent the day on the roof of the keep, staring out across the fields at the soldiers that were rapidly organizing in front of their castle. “I…knew this was happening,” Osmond whispered finally after they had been sitting in silence for hours. Aedan glanced at him curiously. “My mentor mentioned this but…I was hoping we wouldn’t be affected.”

Aedan looked back out across the soldiers and sighed. “War sucks, brother.”

“You can say that again.”

A voice behind them made both of them jump and yell in shock. Eleanor was standing on the roof behind them, laughing at their reaction. “Glad to see I can still surprise you both.” She smiled and walked over to join them on the edge of the roof.

“Ma!” Aedan shouted, shock coloring his voice and his face. “How did you—”

“Come now Aedan,” Eleanor rolled her eyes. “You think I didn’t notice the two of you vanishing all these years without finding out where you went?” She placed a hand on Aedan’s cheek and patted it gently. “You underestimate me, pup.”

Osmond smiled at her sadly. “I wish we could stay together for longer Ma.”

Eleanor sighed deeply. “I do as well pups. But war is coming to Fereldan. I only hope we can make this war short.” She looked out onto the fields quietly for a moment before clearing her throat. “Your father wishes to see both of you in the hall. I think he wishes to introduce you to the Warden and Rendon.” She glanced at them sadly. “And I must go pack for the trip to Denerim.”

With a heavy heart, they all descended from the roof. Aedan and Osmond walked towards the throne room but paused when they heard a snuffling noise. “Is that…?” Osmond asked quietly before something caught him around the middle. Osmond fell to the ground with a yelp and felt a slobbery tongue begin licking his face.

“I was wondering where Njord went,” Aedan said in a thoughtful tone.

“Njord!” Osmond said joyfully, hugging the mabari as he continued to bark happily and lick his ears. “I missed you boy!”

“He must have been investigating outside,” Aedan continued in the same thoughtful tone, watching Njord slobber all over Osmond. After a few minutes, he laughed and whistled. Njord sat with his tongue lolling out, panting happily at Osmond. Osmond wiped the slobber from his face with a laugh and the three of them continued to the throne room. They pushed open the door and heard Bryce laughing with a short man with greying hair. There was also a powerful-looking man in thick plate armor watching quietly.

“And there’s my boys!” Bryce called, beckoning them closer. They strode over to the three men, and Njord began to quietly growl. Osmond glanced at Njord and saw the mabari was staring intensely at Howe. _That’s…interesting._ Osmond made a mental note of it and looked at his father.

“Osmond, Aedan—this is Arl Rendon Howe of Amaranthine. I don’t know if either of you has seen him since you were swaddled,” Bryce grinned at them.

“My, they certainly have grown quite a bit,” Howe agreed, smiling good-naturedly.

“They look like quite the warriors Bryce,” The man behind them said quietly, stroking his mustache thoughtfully.

There was a brief pause before Bryce laughed again. “Warden, it sounds like you are interested in my boys!”

“Well, yes,” The Grey Warden said after a pause, a slight smile on his face. “We are looking for more Warden’s to join the fight against the Blight, after all.”

The silence was much sharper and longer this time, Bryce turning to face the Warden. “We have been friends for a long time Duncan,” Bryce said quietly. “But they are my sons. I won’t allow them to join the Wardens. Unless you’re intending to Conscript them?”

Duncan shook his head, the same small smile on his face. “Of course not Bryce, I was just making an observation.”

Howe laughed good-naturedly. “And here I was expecting some boring conversation.”

Njord was still growling at Howe, and Osmond cleared his throat. “It’s a pleasure to meet you gentlemen, but I think we will take our leave. We want to make our own preparations before the soldiers leave.” Osmond bowed at the waist and the three men nodded to them. Osmond nudged Aedan and they left with Njord in tow.

“What?” Aedan asked grumpily. “I wanted more information from the Grey Warden!”

“Did you not notice Njord growling at Howe?” Osmond whispered fiercely. Aedan looked down at the mabari with alarm. “I have a bad feeling about this. I’m staying in your room tonight, brother.” Aedan looked up at Osmond and nodded, a serious look on his face.

* ~ *

Osmond opened his eyes. _Something is wrong._ He sat up. Aedan was snoring away on his side of the bed, and Osmond stood up quietly. He had packed all of his belongings into his bag as a precaution, and Njord was sleeping quietly on the rug by the door. He hadn’t mentioned it to the other members of his family, but he had also placed warding spells on their doors to prevent intruders. They had a quiet family dinner together before Regus had left with the soldiers, and Oriana and Oren were upset in their quiet ways to have Regus leaving for a major battle.

Osmond stood near the fireplace, staring into the embers. _Did I overreact?_

Njord suddenly stood up, growling fiercely. Osmond felt his blood grow cold. “Aedan,” He whispered frantically, walking over to his sleeping form and shaking him.

“Wazzat?” Aedan said blearily.

“Wake up you nughumper!” Osmond said in a fierce whisper, shaking him violently. Aedan sat up with a gasp, staring wildly around.

“What’s wrong?” Aedan whispered. Osmond pointed at Njord and Aedan frowned. He got up and donned his armor, and Osmond quickly dressed in his robes. Suddenly, he felt a wrenching pain in his chest and he fell to his knees with a cry. “Osmond!” Aedan shouted and ran over to him. Osmond was already getting back to his feet.

“Someone…shattered my wards,” Osmond said, breathing hard. “And they did it in such a way as to make it hurt me. We need to move.” Aedan nodded and walked over to the door and wrenched it open.

“My Lords!” A servant was running into the hall, terror on his face. “We’re under attack, you must—” An arrow flew through the air and hit him in the throat. He fell with a gurgling cry, and Osmond threw up barriers across the three of them. Aedan drew his spear and leapt to action, slashing at men that were running into the hallway leading to their rooms. Osmond threw bolts of lightning at ones that were out of the range of Aedan’s spear.

After a few frenzied moments of fighting, the men were all dead. Osmond walked forward and turned one of the fallen men over. “This…this is the Howe Crest.” He looked up and met Aedan’s eyes. “We have to get to Ma and Da.” They turned down the hallway, jogging while trying to ensure there weren’t any oncoming enemies. The door to their room was shut, but the ward he had placed was gone.

“Ma!?” Aedan shouted, pounding on the door. “Da?! Are you in there?” The door was wrenched open and Eleanor stepped out, relief on her face and holding her bow.

“Thank the Maker you two are all right,” She embraced each of them briefly. “I heard the commotion and barred the door. I could hear them trying to get inside, but then they…just stopped. Maybe they thought I wasn’t in here.” She took a deep breath. “Your father never came to bed, and I worry about Oriana and Oren…”

“Let’s go,” Osmond said curtly, turning and jogging back down the hall. Njord was hot on his heels. After a moment, he heard his mother and brother follow at a rapid pace. They turned back down the hall and ran towards Regus’ rooms. They were near the rest of the family rooms, but as they drew closer Osmond could smell it.

Blood.

“I…” Osmond slowed to a walk and looked around cautiously. “I don’t think…” He looked at his mother, and then away.

“No…” Eleanor whispered and she ran over to the door, which was slightly ajar. She wrenched it open and screamed. “NO!” It was a long and terrible scream, and Osmond hoped he would never hear one like it again. Osmond didn’t need to look in the room to see that Oren and Oriana were dead, and there was only a moment before Eleanor came back into the hall with tears streaming down her face. “What kind of…monsters…” She sobbed. “They slaughtered them both…they were innocent!” She took a few deep breaths. “We need to get to your father…Howe means to slaughter us all!”

Osmond lead the way as they moved through the castle, stepping over the bodies of guards and servants. His heart broke as he stepped over the body of Nan, shielding the bodies of two of the servants. “Wait, Osmond!” Eleanor hissed, and Osmond turned to look at his mother. “We need to go to the treasury!”

“Why?” Aedan asked, frustration in his voice. “We need to find Da and get out of here!”

Eleanor shook her head. “You need to get the family blade out of the vault. We cannot allow that heirloom to fall into Howe’s hands.” Osmond sighed deeply and turned down a side hall.

“This is idiocy,” Aedan whispered fiercely, but he brought up the rear as they ran down the passageway. The passageway was fairly small, but Osmond knew from his childhood wanderings that it let out right next to the door to the vault. Osmond slowed to a stop, seeing some soldiers attempting to break down the door. He raised his hands and aimed around the corner before releasing the spell. Electricity shot out and connected with the two soldiers, both of them seizing in the air as they were electrocuted. They fell to the ground like ragdolls.

“Serves them right,” Eleanor whispered harshly, moving past Osmond to the door. She pulled out a ring of keys and quickly unlocked the door. They quickly walked into the vault and saw that it was undisturbed. Eleanor strode over to the large safe and entered the combination deftly. She pulled out an ancient-looking sword and a pouch of coins. She gave both of them to Osmond with a smile. “No offense Aedan, but your brother has always had a better head on his shoulders.” Aedan made a face but didn’t say anything.

Osmond sighed deeply, and they left the vault. They continued along the corridor, occasionally slaying a soldier or two but most of their journey continued with them being unmolested. They reached the throne room and found Ser Gilmore and a few guards holding back a tide of soldiers. Aedan roared a battle cry and literally leapt into the fray, his spear a blur against the soldiers. Osmond set up a massive set of barriers across the soldiers, and then released a surge of healing energy across the guards and Ser Gilmore. Ser Gilmore gave a rallying cry when he saw them join the fight, and it was quickly finished.

“Thank the Maker you yet live,” Ser Gilmore was breathing hard after the last soldier was cut down. The guards ran to reinforce the main gates.

“We need to escape,” Eleanor said quickly, “but I haven’t been able to find Bryce. Have you seen him?”

Ser Gilmore grimaced. “Bryce was wounded, but Duncan was taking him to safety. The servant’s passage out through the larder.”

“Thank you, Ser Gilmore,” Eleanor said and she ran towards the door.

“Gilmore,” Aedan said quietly, walking over to him. Osmond walked over to join his mother, not wanting to intrude.

“Your Lordship,” Gilmore gave Aedan a wry smile. “I guess I won’t be able to make you cry out my name again.” He leaned in and gave Aedan a chaste kiss on the cheek. Aedan grabbed the front of his armor and pulled him in for a fierce kiss, holding him close. When he finally released Gilmore, tears were running down Aedan’s cheeks.

“I’m…so…sorry, Gilmore,” Aedan said quietly.

Gilmore smiled at him sadly. “I’ll make them pay for every inch.” He turned away and jogged over to the gates to help the guards reinforce it. Aedan gave a shaky breath and turned to see Eleanor very pointedly not watching. Osmond, however, was giving him a sad smile. Njord whined and nosed at Aedan’s hand.

“We need to go,” Osmond said finally, turning away and opening a side door. They ran down the passages, guards fighting to hold back soldiers and give them a chance to get through. _The fight is lost. We need to get out of here._ He knew that his mother knew this as well, but he could see she was itching to help defend her home. They made it to the kitchen and burst through the doors.

Bryce was lying in a corner behind a kicked over table, coughing up blood. “Bryce!” Eleanor shouted, and they all ran over to him.

“Thank…the Maker you all live,” Bryce wheezed, holding a wound on his side.

“Maker’s blood,” Eleanor whispered, looking at the wound on Bryce’s side.

“Mother move—I’ll—” Osmond moved towards his father, holding up his hands.

“No…save…your strength, pup,” Bryce wheezed. “It’s…too late for me. The…wound is too severe.” He coughed violently, blood spattering the ground. “You…need to escape. Tell the King…what happened. You…need to bring…Howe to justice.”

“Da, we can’t leave you here!” Aedan said angrily. “You need to just let Osmond heal you and—”

“I’m afraid he’s right,” A voice said from the door. They turned to see Duncan approaching them, a sad look on his face. “The blade of the soldier that struck him hit too many vital organs for him to survive, even with a team of healers such as yourself Osmond.”

There was silence for a moment before Bryce coughed violently again. “My love…” Eleanor said quietly, pushing the damp hair on his forehead aside. She sighed deeply before turning to her sons. “You two need to escape with Duncan. Duncan, can you please take them to safety?”

“Unfortunately, Teyrna, I will need to ask for something in return,” Duncan said quietly, watching Bryce and Eleanor. Eleanor stared back before closing her eyes and breathing heavily.

“That is up to the boys, Duncan,” She said in a hollow voice. “I cannot decide for them.”

There was a pause before Osmond spoke. “You are speaking about wanting us to join the Wardens,” Osmond said quietly, making Aedan look at him sharply.

“Yes,” Duncan said simply.

“If we can save the world and bring Howe to justice,” Aedan said, setting his jaw and staring at Duncan, “I would happily say yes.” He looked to Osmond. “What say you brother?”

Osmond stared at Duncan. “If I can stop the hurts of the world by sacrificing myself, I will gladly do it,” Osmond whispered to himself, remembering what he had said to Cailan a few days ago. He looked up, seeing Duncan’s neutral expression. “Yes,” Osmond said quietly, nodding to him.

“Pups,” Bryce wheezed, coughing violently. “You…make me so proud. I…love you both…so much.”

“Warn Regus my darling boys,” Eleanor smiled sadly. “Make your mark on the world and bring joy to those who can’t find it themselves.” She stood up swiftly and drew her bow, nocking an arrow and aiming for the door. “I will stay and defend your father. Go—now!”

“Mother—” Aedan began before Eleanor turned and fixed him with a fierce look.

“I said go!” She shouted as a tremendous crashing could be heard. “That’s the gate failing! You must go! I will buy you time!” Osmond turned to see Duncan opening the passage leading outside. “And remember…we love you both, so so much!”


	3. Ostagar, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan, Osmond, Njord, and Duncan arrive at Ostagar.

Chapter 3 – Ostagar, Part 1

“Here we are,” Duncan said softly.

Ostagar loomed over the three of them, a mighty tower in the distance reaching up to touch the sky. They were walking towards a massive wooden gate flanked by soldiers, and Aedan could not wait for a moment to rest. They had been on the move ever since Duncan had gotten them out of Highever Castle, stopping only to set up camp and rest for about six hours each day. Aedan could rough it with the best of them, but he was exhausted. He glanced at Osmond and saw that his face was set in a grim look. _He is definitely not used to this…he’s used to the Circle and its soft beds. But…he hasn’t complained._

They were Cousland’s, after all.

“Ho there Ser Warden!” A soldier shouted to them as they approached, moving to open the gates. “Welcome back to Ostagar!” Duncan nodded to them and they didn’t even have to slow their approach. The gates opened before they got to them, allowing the three of them to pass through and they immediately began to shut once the last of them had gone through.

“This place is impressive,” Aedan was looking around with interest. _I never would have seen something like this if…things were the way they should be._

“It’s from the time of the Tevinter Imperium,” Osmond spoke up, causing Aedan to turn and look at him. “Dwarven make. The tower is called the Tower of Ishal, and records indicate it was used to keep watch for invasions. There are also strong suspicions that it was used for rituals and most experts agree that the Veil is incredibly thin here.” Osmond was looking up at the tower with a look of vague curiosity, scratching his chin idly. He glanced back down to see Aedan and Duncan both watching him and grinned. “I would never have imagined it was that tall, though. The drawings don’t do it justice.”

Aedan couldn’t help but smile at him. Duncan, however, turned back to the path. “We must get into camp quickly. Time is of the essence. I believe the King is looking to begin the battle as soon as possible, and we need to complete your Joining ritual quickly.” Osmond sighed a little to himself and started walking after Duncan. Aedan followed after a moment and they quickly passed by the path leading to the massive Tower. They approached the long bridge leading across to the other side of the Ostagar camp. “But…it looks as though someone is coming to greet us.”

A man with golden hair in burnished gold armor was striding towards them, flanked by guards. “No…it can’t be him…can it?” Osmond breathed, staring ahead. Aedan looked at him with concern before glancing forward.

“Ho there Duncan!” The man raised a hand and slowed his approach as he got within feet of Duncan.

“King Cailan!” Duncan looked surprised to see him and reached out to grasp his forearm. “I didn’t expect—”

“A royal welcome?” The King grinned at him. “I was beginning to think you’d miss all the fun.”

Duncan gave him a small smile. “Not if I could help it, Your Majesty.”

King Cailan touched both of Duncan’s shoulders briefly. “Then I’ll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!” He raised an eyebrow to Duncan. “The other Wardens did mention they had received word you’d received a promising recruit. I take it…wait…” Cailan looked past Duncan to Aedan and Osmond. Aedan glanced over to Osmond and saw that he was looking down at the ground and his cheeks were bright red. “Aedan! Osmond! _You’re_ the recruits?”

“Aye, Your Majesty,” Aedan gave Cailan a cheeky grin and stepped forward.

“But I thought that your father intended for you to remain in Highever and take over the duties as Teyrn,” The King furrowed his brow, and Aedan didn’t miss the prolonged look that he gave Osmond. Aedan glanced at Osmond and saw that he was still looking down.

“That…” Aedan cleared his throat, pursing his lips. “The situation has unfortunately changed Your Majesty.” Aedan found it hard to continue; even after days of traveling with Duncan, the weight of his family’s loss hadn’t grown any lighter. The King looked between Aedan and Osmond for a moment, his brow furrowing.

“Highever Castle has fallen,” Osmond spoke finally, his voice quiet and hollow. “Arl Rendon Howe attacked our castle once our men had left for Ostagar under the command of Regus. He slaughtered everyone in the castle. Mother and Father fell defending it. We only survived because Duncan helped us to escape.” Osmond finally looked up and his face was set in hard lines. The King stared at him for a moment, seeing the truth and the pain in his eyes.

“That…sounds so impossible,” The King finally said after a moment. “But I would’ve said the same about a horde of darkspawn appearing in the Korcari Wilds.” He stepped forward and clapped a hand on Osmond and Aedan’s shoulders. “I promise you, once we have won our battle here…I will turn my armies north and bring justice to Highever. We will hunt Howe down and expose the truth of what happened.”

“Thank you,” Osmond said quietly, giving him a weak smile. “Thank you…Your Majesty.” Aedan watched as the King removed his hands from their shoulders, but he didn’t miss the way that the King's hand lingered on Osmond’s shoulder briefly.

“Your brother is currently part of a scouting party in the Wilds,” The King paced back, rubbing his chin idly. “I’m not sure if he will return prior to the battle tonight so that you may inform him of what happened.”

“I’m…not that excited to tell him the news, Your Majesty,” Osmond said just as quietly as before.

“I…do not doubt that, Osmond,” The King said softly, sorrow on his face. “I will do what I can to ensure you are able to speak with him prior to the battle, but I can unfortunately make no promises.” He sighed deeply. “And I fear my time grows short. Loghain is awaiting my return, to bore me with his strategies.”

“Your Majesty,” Duncan spoke up, causing the King to turn and look at him, “I did have cause to stop by Redcliffe on my journey and your Uncle sends his greetings. He also wanted me to remind you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week.”

The King laughed. “Eamon just wants in on the glory. We’ve won three battles here against these monsters, and tonight should be no different.” Cailan looked away towards the forest of the Wilds in the distance, his brow furrowed. “I’m not sure that this is a true Blight, to be honest. There are plenty of darkspawn, but we have seen no sign of an archdemon.”

“Is it just me, or do you sound disappointed?” Aedan said playfully, and Cailan laughed again.

“Perhaps,” the King gave them all a bright smile. “I had hoped for a warlike in the tales. A king riding to battle with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god.” He shrugged and gave them a slightly lopsided smile. “But I suppose this will have to do instead.” The King sighed heavily. “I really must go now, before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens.” He smiled at them all and Aedan could have sworn he saw his gaze linger a moment on Osmond before he turned and strode off across the bridge. Aedan bowed to the King as he left but he watched as Osmond stared after the King, his face full of a mixture of emotions. Aedan heard a quiet whine and watched Njord nose Osmond’s hand. Osmond glanced down at the mabari and gave a slight smile.

“He seems a little…optimistic,” Aedan commented lightly, and Duncan nodded to them.

“What the King said is true,” Duncan said, crossing his arms. “They’ve won several battles against the darkspawn here with almost no losses. But…despite those victories, the horde grows with every passing hour. They will outnumber us vastly in this battle tonight.” He sighed and looked down the bridge towards the golden figure slowly fading from sight. “And I know without a shadow of doubt that there is an archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask him to act solely on my feelings.”

“What would you have him do Duncan?” Osmond asked quietly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Wait,” Duncan said simply. “Wait for reinforcements from Redcliffe, for reinforcements from the Grey Wardens of Orlais, or from Orlais itself.” He shook his head. “But he will not wait. So, we few Wardens in Fereldan must do what we can, and hope that Teyrn Loghain can make up the difference.” His face grew more serious. “To that end, we need to proceed with the Joining ritual without delay.” He pointed forward across the bridge. “Feel free to explore the camp as you wish, but I ask that you do not leave it for the time being. You need to find the other two recruits in the camp and our junior Grey Warden, Alistair. Once you have found them, come and meet me at my tent and we will proceed with the planning for the ritual.”

Aedan and Osmond both nodded to Duncan, and Duncan strode off across the bridge as well. Aedan watched him go but saw out of the corner of his eye that Osmond had turned to look out across the forests. Aedan felt himself frown watching his brother, and he walked forward and nudged his brother. “Come on brother.”

“Where are you going?” Osmond called after him before running to catch up with him. Aedan threaded his way through the slightly overgrown grass, walking along towards some smaller towers and battlements that overlooked the Wilds. Aedan could see that there weren’t any guards over here but—from what Aedan could see—there wasn’t any need for it. The walls leading down to the Wilds were steep and solid stone, and the towers were simply made. Aedan could hear Osmond scrambling after him, attempting to keep pace with him through the knee-high grass. “Aedan, slow down!” He said grumpily, but Aedan kept the pace up until he reached the battlements and came to a stop on the stone floor. Aedan leaned against one of the short stone towers, looking out across the forest. He saw Osmond walk over to the edge of the battlement and stop, looking out across the forest. It was breathtaking. Untamed forest for miles, more than the eye could see. “Can you feel that?” Osmond said quietly, wrapping his arms around himself tightly.

“Feel what?” Aedan raised an eyebrow, looking around cautiously.

“It’s…old,” Osmond was looking out across the forest. “The Wilds are so old that they almost have a life of their own, and I can almost sense the power behind them. But…there’s also a darkness here. A powerful darkness.”

Aedan frowned, watching Osmond for a moment. He finally cleared his throat, making up his mind. “Brother…you know that you can talk to me about anything, yes?”

Osmond turned to look at him, his eyebrow raised curiously. “Yes, I know that? Why do you ask?”

Aedan pursed his lips for a moment. “Back there…with the King. What really happened back home with the King?”

Osmond smiled before he could stop himself, and he felt heat rush to his cheeks. “He…The King just came to my room.” He said quietly, almost too quiet for Aedan to hear over the wind. “We talked, he said that he found me attractive, potentially offered me a position at court, said he didn’t want a quick fuck.” Aedan’s eyes were practically bulging out at this point and Osmond laughed at his expression. “We didn’t do anything besides talk, brother.”

“But,” Aedan spluttered, “he offered you a place at court?!”

Osmond bit his lip. “Potentially. I’m not sure if he meant it or not, but that’s definitely what he said.”

Aedan stared at him for a moment, before rubbing his forehead. “But…you wouldn’t actually take the position, would you? You love being at the Circle.” Osmond turned away, looking back out over the Wilds. Aedan furrowed his eyebrows, feeling uncertain now. “Brother. You like it at the Circle, don’t you?”

The silence stretched out between them. Osmond didn’t move or speak for a long time. “No,” Osmond said finally, so quietly that Aedan almost mistook it for the wind.

“No?” Aedan clarified, stepping over to stand beside his brother and look at his face.

“No,” Osmond repeated in a louder voice, turning to look at his brother. His face was a carefully blank expression. “No, I do not like it at the Circle. If he was actually offering me a position, I would leave in a heartbeat.”

Aedan felt his mind spin for a moment. “But,” Aedan began, desperately trying to remember past conversations they had had, “you love being able to learn all of these things and getting to study. You told us all about these things.”

Osmond looked back out across the forest again. “But it’s not worth what I have to pay,” Osmond said quietly.

“Brother…” Aedan said slowly, his brow furrowing down. Osmond didn’t look at him. Aedan gripped his shoulder and pulled him to look him in the face. “Brother, you need to explain what you mean.” Aedan could feel his heartbeat pumping wildly in his chest. _I have a terrible feeling about what he’s saying._

“We all have to make sacrifices brother,” Osmond said steadily, staring at him with a carefully blank expression. “I am tired of making sacrifices in order to be alive when I have no choice but to stay at the Circle.”

“What sacrifices are you talking about?!” Aedan shouted, gripping Osmond’s shoulder tightly. He could feel fear rising in him like a snake coiling to strike.

“Myself,” Osmond said in a level voice. “I have to sacrifice myself in order to protect the other apprentices.” He stared at Aedan with a hard look in his eyes. “I have never taken a lover, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t been taken.”

Aedan stared at Osmond. _He can’t mean…_ His eyes widened and he gripped both of Osmond’s shoulders in his hands. “You…you don’t mean…”

“Yes,” Osmond said in a raw voice. “I do mean. Ever since I have been there, templars have been abusing me. Mentally. Physically.” He looked down, his voice quivering. “Raping me. Over…and over. I make complaints, the templars get replaced by those that are even more terrible. So, I made a deal to have those that are Bad take advantage of me in order to protect the other apprentices.”

“Brother…” Aedan choked out. He was overwhelmed by rage, a deep terrible sadness…guilt. “How…you…how can you…”

“Would you rather I stood by and did nothing?” Osmond looked up at Aedan finally, his mouth set in a hard line and tears streaking down his face. “Wait for the night that I’m still raped, and listen to eight-year old’s cry as they’re raped? Or step forward and take all the pain that would be spread across the others?”

Aedan released Osmond so suddenly that Osmond stumbled slightly, and he turned away to look at the forest. His heart was hammering so hard in his chest he felt it might burst. The feelings built inside him until he thought he was going to explode from it. He opened his mouth and screamed. The sound echoed across the forest and reverberated back to him, the sound full of raw pain and sorrow. When he released the sound, he could feel his hands clenched so tightly they were shaking. He took a few deep breaths and let his hands relax. He turned back to Osmond and saw Osmond was looking down at the ground. Aedan stepped over to him. “Never again, brother.” Aedan’s voice was soft and raw from his scream. “ _Never again._ ” Osmond’s head jerked in a nod. “If you had told us…we would’ve insisted you transferred. And you wouldn’t have been able to see us, and you may have had it worse…which is probably why you didn’t tell us.” Aedan took a deep breath, steadying himself. “But, _never again._ You will never have to return to a Circle, and you will never be hurt like that again.” Aedan could see Osmond’s shoulder trembling and he stepped forward and wrapped him in a fierce hug.

“T-thank you…brother,” Osmond whispered.

“If you told me who they were, I would slaughter them like the animals they are,” Aedan said grimly. “But I feel I may get imprisoned for murdering people.” Osmond laughed suddenly, and Aedan felt his lips quirk up in a smile. “Did you tell the King?” Osmond nodded, wiping at his eyes. Aedan sighed heavily. “Well, let’s go get this over with. Maybe we can finish this ritual quickly and we can relax a bit before the battle tonight.”

Osmond nodded slowly and took a deep breath. They walked back to the path and saw that several guards were moving in the direction of the towers. Osmond felt his lips quirk up in a smile and he smirked at Aedan. Aedan looked sheepish and they lengthened their stride. They crossed the bridge quickly and saw the remains of a large building. A path split around a still-standing wall, and Aedan could see rows of tents on either side. They walked to the left and saw that the tents nestled in this corner of the camp were more elaborate than the others. Osmond saw two guards standing outside a green tent and he slowed his walk as he passed.

“Ho there,” One of the guards smiled at Osmond and Aedan. “You look lost?”

“Not lost as far as looking around,” Aedan gave a charming smile to them. “We just arrived with Duncan.”

The guard nodded. “New Warden recruits, I take it?” Aedan nodded to them with a smile. “Well, this is the camp of King Cailan. Teyrn Loghain is the next camp over, on the other side of the stairs leading up there.” He pointed to a ramp that led up to some more short watchtowers and a purple tent that was nearby. “If you continue past that tent, you’ll see a ring of stone pillars with a large bonfire. Duncan’s camp is near the bonfire, and there are other warriors if you continue that way along with a gate leading down to the Wilds.” He pointed further up, to the right of the bridge they had come from. “If you continue that way, however, you’ll see the mabari kennels and the Circle encampment.”

“The Circle is up here?” Osmond asked quickly, his eyebrows raised.

The guard nodded. “Loghain thought that they should be camped up here since they do the most damage from a distance. They needed to be camped near their templars, after all.” Osmond saw Aedan’s hands clench into fists. The guard continued. “The quartermaster is across the path from the Circle camp, and the infirmary lies further to the west. If you head north, you’ll see a ruin that the King has been using for his war council. I believe there are some maps kept on the table up there.”

“Thank you ser,” Osmond said quietly, smiling at the guard. The guard nodded to him. “Um…the…King isn’t in his tent, is he?”

The guard looked at him curiously, but he shook his head. “I believe Teyrn Loghain spoke with him about strategy briefly, and then he rode down to the camps below. He likes to make himself seen and heard, to help with morale.”

Osmond nodded and tried to not look disappointed. “Thank you very much for the information ser.” Osmond and Aedan both inclined their heads to the guards and left. “I am curious who is here from the Circle…my mentor said she may be coming here to help with the battle.” Aedan said nothing, simply walked in silence alongside Osmond. They continued down the path leading towards the Circle camp, and Osmond saw a man struggling with a mabari. Osmond ran off to help him.

“Wait!” The man shouted, holding out a hand. “These mabari can be very temperamental if you’re not—” Osmond waved his hand at the man and approached the mabari that the man was struggling with. The mabari looked up at him for a moment before whining in distress. Osmond knelt beside the mabari and held out his hands to the dog. He channeled his magics and felt his healing magics activate.

_This animal…what is this?_ Osmond thought and felt his eyes widen. “What is this?” He looked up and saw the man had stopped struggling with the dog and was instead watching Osmond curiously. “He feels…wrong, somehow. What is wrong with the animal?”

The man smiled sadly. “The poor thing ingested darkspawn blood. Their blood is poisonous, so the dog will be sick for a time and possibly die. If he survives, he’ll be immune to the blood for a time, but he will still die much quicker than normal.”

Osmond frowned, looking down at the dog sadly. The mabari wiggled its butt at Osmond’s attention but still looked incredibly distressed. “Isn’t there anything we can do? I could make a tonic to help with the pain…”

The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I’m the kennelmaster here at Ostagar, and I’ve read stories about a flower that can help with the symptoms of darkspawn taint. It’s white, with a blood-red center. It prefers to grow in wet, marshy land. Which, conveniently, is like the Wilds.”

Osmond nodded to the man and stood up from the ground. “If we head into the Wilds, I will find one and bring it back to you.”

The man smiled brightly at him. “If you do, that would be wonderful. I feel so badly for these poor things.” He reached down and stroked the sick mabari’s head. The dog whined sadly. Osmond turned and saw Aedan was watching him from a few feet away.

“What?” Osmond asked as he walked over to join him.

“You’re such a bleeding heart, brother,” Aedan said fondly, punching his shoulder playfully.

Osmond shoved him with a grin. “Oh, shut your hole brother.” They walked together down the path again, until Osmond saw the circle of tents with the familiar sigil of the Circle. “I want to see if I can find Wynne, brother.” Osmond turned to look at Aedan and saw Aedan’s curious look. “My mentor,” Osmond explained.

“Fine,” Aedan said tersely, and Osmond could see he was eyeing the templars that were stationed near the tents with anger in his eyes.

Osmond bit his lip but walked over to the tents. He walked past a few before a voice called out. “Halt!” Osmond and Aedan turned and saw a templar approaching them. “None are allowed within the Circle tents. State your business.”

“I am Osmond of the Circle of Fereldan,” Osmond gave the templar a short bow, looking around. “I was looking to see if Senior Enchanter Wynne was here.”

The templar stared at him for a moment, unmoving. Osmond could feel Aedan’s tension radiating off him, and Osmond almost wished that he hadn’t told his brother the truth for a moment. “This way, ser mage.” The templar spoke finally, turning and leading the way through the tents. Osmond sighed in relief before following. The templar led past a few more tents before stopping at a plain-looking green one.

“Wynne?” Osmond called as he neared the tent, and the flap rustled open. Wynne stepped out, her face set in a carefully neutral expression.

“Osmond?” Wynne’s eyes widened and she stepped forward to embrace him. “What are you doing here?!”

“Oh, Wynne,” Osmond’s voice was quiet, full of equal parts happiness at seeing her and sadness at what had happened. “It’s…a long story.”

“Come in and sit down,” Wynne let Osmond go and stepped back into her tent. Osmond followed and felt Aedan follow as well. The tent was bare except for a few chairs and a cot, but it reminded Osmond of her office all the same. Osmond sat down in one of the chairs and sighed to himself. _It’s nice to finally relax for a bit._ Wynne sat as well, glancing at Aedan curiously. “Is this your brother, Osmond?”

“Oh!” Osmond straightened up, smiling sheepishly at her. “Yes, I’m sorry. This is my brother Aedan. Aedan, this is my mentor, Wynne.” Wynne smiled at Aedan in her grandmotherly way, extending a hand to him.

“It’s nice to meet someone so dear to Osmond,” She said with a smile. Aedan stared at her, his blue eyes like ice. After a moment, Wynne put her hand back down slowly.

“Aedan,” Osmond said quietly.

“Did you know?” Aedan said sharply.

Wynne looked from Aedan to Osmond. “You told him?” Osmond nodded; his lips pursed. Wynne looked back up at Aedan, her eyes sad. “Yes. I knew.”

“And you didn’t DO anything?!” Aedan growled at her. His anger was almost palpable around him.

“What would you have had me do?” Wynne stood up, her voice level and even. “The first time I heard of it, I approached the Knight-Commander and the templars that had perpetrated it were removed from the tower. But the ones that hadn’t been caught…hadn’t been removed, acted again. And this time, Osmond came to me unrecognizable.” Wynne looked at Osmond briefly and Osmond could remember the day like it was yesterday. “Three broken ribs, two fractured. Fracture in your hip. Fracture in your cheekbone. Broken bone in your eye socket. Bleeding in your brain. Broken femur, poorly bandaged. Trauma to your intestines.” She turned back to Aedan, a fierce look in her eyes. “And he begged me not to do it again. Because they had then went and raped two of the six-year-old apprentices, as _retribution._ ” Osmond watched Aedan’s face and saw the realization of their hopeless situation sink in. “There was nothing more I could do.”

“If you wish to survive in this world, you must learn the rules and realize that occasionally sacrifices are necessary,” Osmond quoted quietly, earning a small smile from Wynne.

“That quote of his is not something to live by, dear,” Wynne smiled at him in a sad way. She looked back up at Aedan and sat down slowly. “I have protected him as best as I can, Aedan. I would’ve done more if I could’ve.”

Aedan said nothing and sat down in a chair. Osmond glanced at him for a moment before turning back to Wynne. “I literally told him about fifteen minutes ago. I’m sorry, Wynne.”

Wynne shrugged. “I understand my dear. Not being able to protect you is one of my biggest regrets.”

Osmond felt his cheeks color slightly and coughed uncomfortably. “So, you’re here for the battle?”

Wynne smiled faintly at his attempt to change the subject and nodded. “They didn’t send many of us, so they are keeping us up here to attempt to keep us safe long enough to affect large groups of the darkspawn. Uldred is one of the ones that was sent.” She gave him a dark look, which Osmond quickly reciprocated.

“Why did they send that asshole?” Osmond grumbled. “I guess we should just be happy he didn’t remain in the tower and treat the apprentices poorly.”

“Maybe we will get lucky and he’ll die,” Wynne said darkly. She blinked and raised a hand to her forehead. “I completely forgot—how is it _you_ are here, Osmond?” She furrowed her eyebrows. “Why are you and Aedan not at Highever Castle?”

Osmond frowned. “Arl Howe of Amaranthine betrayed my father and slaughtered everyone in the castle.” Wynne’s eyes widened in shock at him. “The only reason that Aedan and I escaped is because Duncan got us out before the castle was overrun.”

“And the Grey Warden recruited you in return,” Wynne said slowly. Osmond nodded, pursing his lips.

“It could be worse,” Osmond shrugged.

“It could,” Wynne agreed, folding her arms in front of herself. “I’m glad you are escaping…and yet…sad. I’m losing my best apprentice and one of my closest friends.” Osmond smiled fondly at her and stood up.

“We need to go,” Osmond said, a little bit of sadness seeping into his voice. “We have a lot to do before the battle tonight.” Wynne stood up and embraced him.

“Be safe Osmond,” Wynne said quietly, and she released him after a moment.

“You as well Wynne,” Osmond gave her a bright smile. “We’ll meet for tea after all this is said and done.”

Wynne laughed as Osmond left the tent and Aedan paused in front of her. “I…” Aedan began, swallowing hard. “I apologize…for my harsh words.”

Wynne touched his cheek gently. “Protect him the best you can, my dear. He has a gentle heart.” Aedan smiled at her and bowed graciously before following Osmond. Osmond was looking around the camp and Aedan followed him out a small path between tents that led directly out to the main path again.

“Hey there good-looking,” A voice carried from near the quartermaster, and Osmond and Aedan turned to see a man talking to a woman in plate armor. “Any last requests you need help fulfilling before the battle?” Aedan and Osmond exchanged a look before approaching. “Is that icy glare a no? Ah well.” The man turned and saw them approaching. “Ah, and some more fresh meat approaches.” The man gave a dazzling smile. “From the looks of it, you’re the two new recruits, am I right?”

Osmond glanced at Aedan for a moment before looking back at the man. “Yes, we are the two recruits Duncan brought in. Who are you?”

The man bowed deeply, smiling at them. “Name’s Daveth. I’m one of the other recruits. I’m glad you finally made it here, we were going to have to wait until after the battle tonight if you didn’t get here in time to do this ritual.” Daveth cocked an eyebrow. “Speaking of, Duncan didn’t mention anything about the ritual to you, did he?” Osmond shook his head, still keeping an eyebrow raised at him. “Ah well,” Daveth sighed. “It’s all a little suspicious…makes me nose twitch.” He gave them another dazzling smile and tapped his nose. “The other recruit is a knight from Redcliffe, Jory is his name. He’s up by the infirmary. Alistair went that way—” he pointed up the path past the quartermaster, towards where the guard had said Cailan held his strategy meetings “—with a message for a mage, I believe.”

“You have sharp eyes,” Osmond said quietly.

Daveth gave him a cheeky smile. “I just notice things. I’ll head back to Duncan and wait for you two.” Daveth bowed to them again and winked before running off.

“That was…” Osmond said slowly after Daveth had left earshot.

“Fucking strange?” Aedan supplied helpfully, and Osmond chuckled.

“Well, let’s go get Jory, and then we can go see about Alistair,” Osmond sighed deeply.

“Hey!” A voice called to them and they looked around curiously. They noticed a man standing near a forge waving to them. They walked over curiously, and the man gave them a cheery smile. “You those Warden recruits that everyone’s talking about?”

“Yeah…” Aedan said slowly, crossing his arms. “Who’re you?”

“The quartermaster here,” The man spread his arms, indicating racks of armor and weapons. “It’s mostly for the King’s men, but I sell to the Warden’s for a good price. Anything you folks need?” He paused as an elven servant ran past Aedan and Osmond, skidding a bit on the loose dirt and bumping into Osmond. Osmond stumbled and the servant fell to the ground, her armload of chainmail tumbling to the ground. “Fool knife-ear bitch!” The quartermaster shouted, grabbing the woman by the elbow and throwing her back a few feet. “Watch where you’re going, this armor—”

The quartermaster froze. Aedan’s spear was inches away from his throat. “I would advise that you are slightly more courteous,” Aedan’s voice was even, “or you will have an incredibly unfortunate accident involving my spear.”

“I…” The quartermaster swallowed hard. “I…apologize for my words, Ser Wardens.”

“It is to her you should apologize,” Osmond said in an even tone, his eyes cold flakes of purple, “not us.”

“I-I apologize,” The quartermaster said quietly, staring wide-eyed down at the elven woman. The woman scurried away and Aedan lowered his spear.

Aedan and Osmond turned and left without a further word. They walked away and up the slope towards the infirmary. “I wouldn’t buy anything from him if I was dying of thirst and he had the only water for miles around,” Aedan said fiercely, and Osmond smiled at him.

“Seconded, brother,” Osmond inclined his head as they walked. They reached the top of the ramp and saw that the infirmary was to their left and there was a small makeshift Chantry straight ahead with some Revered Mothers speaking the Chant of Light. And, strangely enough, what looked like a prison to their right. “Is…that a makeshift stockade?” Osmond asked quietly, pointing.

There were several cages hanging off the ground, but only one was occupied. There was a man in just his smallclothes, looking filthy and forlorn. He seemed to notice their gaze and looked up at them. He beckoned to them desperately and Osmond walked over to them. “You and your fucking bleeding-heart Osmond,” Aedan whispered in an annoyed tone, but he couldn’t fault his brother. He followed Osmond over to the man in the cage.

“Someone finally comes to talk to the lone prisoner,” The man smiled sardonically. “I don’t suppose you’re here to sentence me?”

“You…haven’t been sentenced?” Osmond asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

The man laughed. “Of course not, there’s no one important that has time for the likes of the only supposed deserter in the King’s Army.” The man frowned and clutched his stomach. “But that means that no one sends food or water for the lone prisoner either.”

“You haven’t been fed?”

“You were deserting?”

Aedan and Osmond exchanged a look, both having asked their question at the same time. Osmond couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face. “Brother, can you go to the guard at the King’s tent and ask for three meals?” Aedan frowned at Osmond but jogged off.

“You two are brothers?” The prisoner asked quietly, watching Aedan leave.

“In everything but blood,” Osmond replied just as quietly, watching him leave with fondness in his heart.

“You are lucky,” The prisoner said cheerfully, and Osmond turned to look at him. The man was sitting cross-legged in his cage and Osmond briefly saw the prisoner’s cock was hanging out. Osmond immediately looked away and felt his cheeks color. He saw the prisoner smirk at him and knew that the prisoner had seen where his eyes had gone. “I grew up on the streets of Denerim on my own,” the prisoner continued as if there hadn’t been any interruption. “Did what I had to in order to survive. Enlisted when I got the opportunity, and here I am.”

“Why were you trying to desert then?” Osmond asked curiously, trying to play off what had happened.

“I wasn’t, but they caught me sneaking around camp in the middle of the night,” The prisoner sighed deeply. “What else would they think? And they’re certainly not going to take my word for it.”

Osmond looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry. I wish there were more I could do for you.” Osmond heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Aedan hurrying back holding a few tied-up packages. Osmond took one and handed it through the bars to the prisoner.

“Thank you, dearie,” The prisoner gave him a dazzling smile. “I wish you had come sooner and kept me from the hangman’s noose.” He cocked an eyebrow at him. “Although you would have given me another reason to creep around at night, I’m sure.” Osmond felt his cheeks color and he couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face. “Any chance you could give a cursed man a last request?” The prisoner smiled crookedly at him.

“Besides the one we just gave you?” Aedan asked grumpily, but Osmond ignored him.

“What is it?” Osmond stepped closer to the cage curiously. The prisoner reached out and touched his hands gently and motioned him closer.

Osmond leaned in and the prisoner took his hand in his and whispered in his ear. “I’m giving you a key I stole off one of the Tranquil. There’s a chest deep in the Circle camp that is full of some expensive goods. I wish I could be giving you a better gift…like the one between my legs…” The prisoner’s breath was hot in his ear and Osmond shivered, “…but this will have to do. May the Maker protect you.” The prisoner released his hand and Osmond quickly closed his fist to hide the key that was in his hand.

“Goodbye,” Osmond said quietly, and the prisoner nodded, opening the sealed package so he could begin eating. Osmond turned and walked away, feeling the heat on his face radiate.

“What did he say?” Aedan asked quietly, trying to look at Osmond’s face.

“I’ll tell you later,” Osmond said quietly. They walked over towards the makeshift Chantry, seeing a man in the armor of a knight kneeling before a Revered Mother. “Excuse me, are you Ser Jory?” Osmond asked politely and the man stood and turned to face them.

“Aye,” He said simply, inclining his head. “I am Ser Jory.” He said nothing else, simply watched them with a slightly blank expression.

Osmond exchanged a look with Aedan briefly before he looked back at Jory. “Uh…so Duncan told us to come find you.” Jory continued to look at him with a look of mild interest on his face.

“So…can you head back to Duncan?” Aedan said after another pause.

“Certainly,” Jory turned away from them and walked towards Duncan’s camp.

Aedan and Osmond exchanged another look. “Well, he seems a few soldiers short of a squadron,” Aedan said quietly, and Osmond chuckled.

“Yeah…” Osmond sighed. “Let’s go get Alistair.” They walked back down the ramp and walked past the quartermaster’s section, completely ignoring his joyous beckoning. They walked up the other ramp towards the conference room. Apparently, ‘conference room’ meant ‘large empty room in a ruin with a makeshift table.’ Osmond shook his head at himself. _What was I expecting? Something out of the Circle? This is a war camp, of course it’s all makeshift._ He could hear raised voices coming from a raised section to their right and they walked that way curiously.

“—just asked me to deliver a message ser mage.”

“We have already done more than what is expected of the Circle!”

“Should I have asked her to write a note?” The voice was perfectly calm, but the sarcasm was obvious.

“I will not be harassed in this manner!”

“Yes…because I was harassing you…by giving you a message.”

A man in plate mail was standing with his arms crossing, staring down a mage that was looking more and more incensed. Osmond had to resist the urge to smirk at the mage.

“Fine!” The mage shouted. “I will go see her! Get out of my way, fool!” The mage stormed past Osmond and Aedan and the man turned to look at them. Osmond stared at him for a moment. _Woof._ His hair was short and a dark blonde and pushed up and out of his face. His eyes were a beautiful golden brown and he had a strong jaw.

“The one thing I love about the Blight is how it brings people together,” The man said slowly, crossing his arms. Osmond laughed suddenly, surprising himself. The man’s lips quirked upwards and he approached them. “It’s like a party. We could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about, eh?” His brow furrowed suddenly, and he looked between Aedan and Osmond. “Wait…we haven’t met…have we? I don’t suppose you’re another mage?”

“Why?” Osmond smiled at him. “Would that make your day worse?”

The man laughed. “Hardly. I just like to know my chances of being turned into a toad at any given moment.”

Osmond grinned at him. “We are the new recruits Duncan brought with him today. And yes, I am indeed a mage.” He raised his hands and waggled his fingers at him. “Beware my wrath.”

“You must be Alistair?” Aedan spoke suddenly and Osmond glanced at him. Aedan cocked an eyebrow slightly as Osmond and he felt his cheeks burn. _Dammit. Of course, he noticed._

“I am indeed,” The man nodded. “Did Duncan tell you of me? Nothing bad, I hope.”

“Oh, only good things,” Osmond smirked. “Shoe size, for instance. You know what the say about guys with big feet.” Alistair burst out laughing at this, and Osmond smiled at the sound of it.

Aedan cleared his throat and Alistair turned his laugh into a cough and Osmond gave his brother a very serious face. “I believe Duncan wants us to go back and meet him now?”

“Ah yes,” Alistair cleared his throat. “Serious time. Ahem. So, as the junior member of the order, it will be my responsibility to accompany the recruits when you prepare for the Joining. But Duncan will explain it when we go back to speak with him.”

“So, let’s go, shall we?” Aedan said quietly, turning to leave.

“Yes, I suppose,” Osmond said slowly, watching Alistair. Alistair gave him a roguish wink and Osmond turned away so he couldn’t see the blush spreading across his cheeks.

They turned and began walking back down the ramp. “So where do you hail from?” Alistair asked the two of them.

“We are from Highever Castle,” Aedan replied tersely.

“We’re brothers,” Osmond continued, smiling at Alistair. “I’m from the Fereldan Circle but I was visiting my family when Duncan was there. It…was not a good time. Another Arl attacked the castle and killed our family.”

“I don’t understand how you’re so…calm about it,” Aedan said in a low tone, and Osmond raised an eyebrow.

“Because I’ve had plenty of terrible shit happen in my life,” Osmond replied coolly, and Aedan’s lips pursed.

Alistair had been watching the exchange go back and forth with his eyes as they walked. In the silence left by Osmond’s comment, he spoke after a pause. “Well…that’s super shitty. I’m sorry that happened. But hopefully the Joining will lead to better things for the two of you.” He gave them an encouraging smile.

“What about you?” Osmond asked, looking away from his brother. “Where are you from?”

“Oh, Duncan Conscripted me from the Chantry,” Alistair said, waving a hand dismissively. “I was in training to be a templar, but I hated it there. I believe in the Maker well enough, but I never wanted to live my life there.” He smiled at Osmond. “I really owe Duncan for that…thinking of what was best for me and risking the ire of the Revered Mother.”

“Maybe he just thought you’d be useful,” Aedan said in a blistering tone, and Alistair frowned at him.

There was a tense pause and Osmond stopped walking. The other two stopped as well, watching him. “Alistair,” Osmond said finally, smiling at him. “Can you go ahead? We’ll be right behind you.”

“Sure thing,” Alistair gave him a dazzling smile and continued on, looking back with concern in his face before heading off towards Duncan’s camp.

Thankfully, they hadn’t made it out of the conference section so once Alistair left they were alone. Osmond rounded on Aedan. “What the fuck is your problem?”

“I’m…” Aedan began, frowning.

“You’re normally the picture of grace and wit and charm, and you’ve been nothing but an asshole to these people!” Osmond continued angrily.

“Because I’m pissed!” Aedan interrupted angrily. Osmond cocked an eyebrow, watching as Aedan paced back and forth. “I can’t defend you, I can’t defend our home, what the fuck good am I?!”

“What should you have done differently?!” Osmond replied with just as much anger in his voice. “There has been no other option so far! How can you be angry at things that are out of your control?”

“I just am!” Aedan bellowed, and his voice echoed around them. Osmond stared at him coldly for a moment before Aedan sighed heavily. “I…just am. I don’t have any control, and I can’t keep the people I love safe.” He rubbed his forehead. “You, Ma, Da, Ser Gilmore…I’m just…a failure. I should’ve stayed behind. You’re so cool and collected and better at all of this.”

Osmond chuckled, making Aedan look up at him. “You’re aware this is all a front, right?” Osmond cocked an eyebrow at him. “I’m a fucking mess, brother. But I can fall apart in private when we have a moment to breathe. Right now, we need to be strong and get through this.” He stepped forward and clapped his hands on Aedan’s shoulders. “Can you do that? Fake your charm and wit for a little bit?”

Aedan gave him a small smile. “I’ll try.”

“Pushing your emotions down gets easier with practice,” Osmond gave him a lopsided smile and they started walking again.

“I think you want to push a certain someone down on something,” Aedan said slyly, pointing ahead to where they could see Alistair standing and talking to Duncan.

“Shut it,” Osmond grumbled but he couldn’t stop his smile.

“Not that I blame you,” Aedan smiled crookedly at him. “He is a hot piece of ass.”

Osmond sighed deeply. “I doubt he is interested anyway. I’ll just stand over here and pine.”

“Or fuck the King,” Aedan said in an undertone, making Osmond choke.

“Shut up you ass!” Osmond felt all the blood rush to his face, making Aedan laugh.

“What am I missing?” Alistair called as they approached, watching Osmond blush and Aedan laugh with a lopsided smile.

“Nothing,” Osmond said quickly, giving Aedan a reproachful glare. They both walked the remainder of the way to stand near the bonfire in Duncan’s camp.

“I take it you are all ready to continue with the preparations?” Duncan spoke, turning to face them. He gave Alistair a steady look. “Assuming that you are done riling up mages, Alistair.”

Alistair scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish. “What can I say? The Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army.”

Duncan crossed his arms and frowned. “She forced you to sass the mage, did she?” Heat rushed to Alistair’s cheeks and he looked away. “We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair.” Duncan’s voice was soft but firm. “We don’t need to give anyone more ammunition against us.”

“You’re right,” Alistair said softly, looking back to Duncan with a sad look on his face. “I apologize, Duncan.”

Duncan turned from him to look at the other recruits. “Since you are all here, we can begin.” Osmond watched Alistair and saw the sad look that he wore. Osmond frowned slightly before turning his attention to Duncan. “The five of you will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain vials of darkspawn blood. You will need four of them, one for each of you.”

“Vials of…blood?” Jory asked, looking nervous. “The blood of…those creatures?”

“Yes,” Duncan said simply, his face a neutral mask. “For the ritual. I will explain it further once you return. The second task is to retrieve documents from a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds. The archive was abandoned long ago when we could no longer maintain such remote outposts. It came to our attention, however, that documents were left behind in a magically sealed vault. Alistair will be able to break the spell, but we need the documents.”

“What kind of documents?” Osmond asked, rubbing his chin and staring at Duncan with interest.

“Old treaties, if you’re interested,” Duncan replied, smiling slightly. “Promises of support made to the Grey Warden’s long ago. They were once considered only a formality, but with so many having forgotten their commitments to us I suspect it will be a good idea to have something to remind them with.”

“Okay,” Aedan nodded slowly. “Four vials of darkspawn blood and a cache of treaties. Got it.”

“Then move quickly,” Duncan crossed his arms again and frowned at them. “Your hound will stay here with me. Watch over your charges Alistair. Return quickly and safely. We must complete the Joining before the battle begins tonight.” Duncan inclined his head to all of them, meeting each of their eyes in turn. “May the Maker watch over your path.”


	4. The Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our party of recruits meet the Witch of the Wilds, and go through their Joining.

Chapter 4 – The Joining

“I still don’t understand why the army would use that path,” Aedan said, shaking his head. The five of them were walking down the path from Ostagar that had led directly into the Wilds, and to say the incline was steep would be an understatement. There had been a few times that one of them had needed to follow the footholds in the steep ground in order to not slip and fall down the slope.

“Probably because it’s the only one,” Daveth quipped, smirking at Aedan. “Or the fastest.”

“Regardless, we are here,” Alistair said brightly, pointing out to through the thick forest surrounding them and the path that they were on. The path wound through the forest on a well-beaten trail.

“Wait,” Osmond spoke up finally. He had been seemingly lost in thought the entire walk down. “What is that _smell_?”

Aedan and Alistair exchanged an amused look. “What smell?” Aedan asked innocently.

“It…” Osmond sniffed experimentally and gagged. “It smells like decaying flesh…and manure.”

Alistair couldn’t stop the chortle that escaped him. “That’s the smell of the swamp, Osmond.”

“Really?” Osmond gave him an incredulous look. “Huh. The books didn’t do it justice. That is…just awful.” He wrinkled his nose and frowned.

Daveth chuckled. “I’m sure your Tower had better perfumes for you, eh?’ Osmond shrugged to him, and he snickered. They party continued moving forward. A pack of wolves attempted to ambush them, but the five of them made quick work of them. They continued down the path and it finally began to level out as marshland began to pop up all around them. And it was about here that they noticed—

“Is that…blood?” Aedan asked quietly. The party quickly fanned out to move forward in a triangle formation, seeing the sight of the massacre that Aedan was talking about. Bodies had been literally torn apart, the ground turning black from the amount of spilled blood.

“Teeth marks,” Osmond said quietly, looking up from the corpses. “Darkspawn?” Alistair nodded grimly.

“Maker’s Breath,” Jory whispered, horror etched on his face. “This must have been a whole squadron of soldiers.”

“W-who…” A weak voice called out, and they all turned. There was a wounded man among the corpses on the ground, and he had stirred at their words. Osmond quickly hurried forward, kneeling in the wet ground to examine the man. “Grey…Wardens?”

“He’s badly wounded,” Osmond looked up and Alistair was surprised by how grim it was. He quickly unbuckled the straps on the man’s chest piece and pulled the armor aside.

“If you…bandage me up…” The man said, his voice almost too faint to be heard. “I can make it back to camp. I need to…warn them…my squad…wiped out…”

“Stop talking,” Osmond said in a gentle but firm voice. As he moved the man’s armor padding away from his body, Aedan winced. There was a massive wound on the man’s stomach and size, at least a foot long. Blood was pouring from the wound and Aedan was surprised the man wasn’t dead already. Osmond pressed his hands to the wound and looked up.

“Someone get the bandages out of my pack,” Osmond said in a brisk voice, his hands applying pressure to stem the bleeding. The four of them looked at each other uncertainly for a moment. “Now!” Osmond commanded and Aedan jumped forward. He reached into Osmond’s bag and dug around. “It should be in a black leather bag. Quickly!” Aedan pulled out a small leather bag about a foot wide and two feet long. Aedan opened it and saw with surprise that there were quite a few things inside. He didn’t recognize most of them, but he could tell it must be his medical bag. He pulled out one of the rolls of bandages and held them out to Osmond. Osmond laughed. “I don’t think so, pull off a few pads of it—” Aedan followed his directions “—yes, now press it to the wound.” Aedan wrinkled his nose a little but did as Osmond instructed. “I said _press_ brother.” Aedan pushed down and the soldier made pained noise. “Good, now hold still.”

Osmond held his bloodied hands out over the wound and closed his eyes. A golden light began to pour from his hands and Aedan felt the soldier under him shudder. Osmond didn’t open his eyes, but his hands moved slowly across the wound on the man’s side. Aedan could see color slowly starting to return to the man’s face but he didn’t move his hands. Finally, after a few moments, the light dimmed and slowly vanished. Osmond’s eyes opened back up and he motioned for Aedan to remove the bandages. The wound was almost completely healed over, an obvious dent where the wound was, and shiny pink skin having formed to seal the wound.

“Whoa,” Daveth said in amazement, the rest of the party having moved forward to watch.

“You’re a healer?” Jory said, looking surprised.

“Among other things,” Osmond looked a little tired now, but gave him a smile. “Thank you, brother.” He took the bandages from Aedan and tossed the dirty ones aside. He pulled a roll of clean bandages aside and began wrapping the wound deftly. Within moments, the wound was bandaged with clean bandages and he began refastening the man’s armor. He stood up and looked around for a moment before walking over to a pool of the marsh water.

“Uh…” Alistair began, looking a little nervous. “I wouldn’t drink that water if I were you.”

Osmond looked over his shoulder and gave Alistair a disdainful look. He turned back and made a gesture. Water rose from the pool smoothly and formed a small orb in front of him, about a foot in diameter. The water was murky and brown, but Osmond waved a hand and the water shimmered with a blue light for a moment. When the light faded it was crystal clear. Alistair watched in surprise as Osmond dug out a small earthenware mug from a pocket and scooped some water into it. The mug passed through the orb without incident, but the orb shrunk slightly from the water now missing from it. He walked back over to the injured man and tipped to cup to the man’s lips. The man drank it gratefully, and Osmond then helped the man to his feet.

“T-thank you,” The man looked shocked that he was upright and standing now.

“Of course,” Osmond smiled, and pointed down the path. “The Ostagar camp is back that way. Be careful, that wound will open if you strain it. The path should be clear, and report to the Infirmary when you get back.” The man nodded and moved off, walking gingerly.

“That was…” Alistair said quietly as the man moved away. He looked back at Osmond and saw he had moved back to the still floating orb of water and was rinsing the blood off his hands.

“You should probably do this too brother,” Osmond called over his shoulder and Aedan jumped up and hurried over, washing the blood off his hands as well. Once they were both fairly clean again, Osmond made another gesture and the orb made a _pop_ and the water rained down to the earth.

Osmond walked back over to the group and gave a wan smile. “Shall we?”

The party continued down the path, seeing more corpses from the squadron as they walked. They passed under a few strange archways that looked like they had been constructed recently, full of jagged edges. There were several bodies strung up by nooses and sliced open, the ground under them blackened.

“This…” Jory whispered, staring at the bodies and coming to a stop. “This is foolishness! A patrol of seasoned men, slaughtered by the darkspawn!”

“Calm down Ser Jory,” Alistair said, crossing his arms and keeping his face neutral. “We will be fine as long as we are careful.”

“Those soldiers were careful!” Jory said fiercely, his eyes wide and darting around. “They were still overwhelmed! How many darkspawn can we possibly slay? A dozen? A hundred? There’s an entire _army_ in these woods!”

“There are plenty of darkspawn about, but we are in no danger of running into the bulk of the horde Jory,” Alistair said with a frown.

“How can you be so sure?!” Jory shot back. “I’m no coward but this is foolish and reckless! We should go back!”

“It sure sounds like you are a coward,” Aedan said in an undertone to Osmond, who chuckled.

“All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn,” Alistair said, glancing briefly at Aedan and Osmond. “They will not take us by surprise. That’s why I’m here, helping you prepare for this ritual.”

“See ser knight?” Daveth said, crossing his arms and grinning. “We might die, but we will be warned about it first.” Jory frowned at him.

“But I’m not here to make this easy,” Alistair continued as if there hadn’t been an interruption. “We need to get this over with quickly.” Osmond nodded to him and continued moving on. Aedan quickly followed along with Alistair. Jory and Daveth were left to follow behind, Daveth looking amused and Jory looking resigned. They continued past the strange structures and came to a ruin of a large building.

“I wonder what this used to be…” Osmond said quietly, approaching the building. _There’s…power in these stones. But…_ “What’s that noise?” Osmond said in a whisper, whipping around to look at the group.

Alistair gave him an odd look before speaking. “Darkspawn are approaching.” The others immediately prepared themselves and Osmond threw up a barrier across them. A war cry echoed across the path leading further into the forest around the marshes, and Alistair moved forward with his shield braced. Figures moved into sight and—

“THAT’S a darkspawn?” Osmond shouted, horror and disgust mingling in his voice. He threw up his hand and lightning arced out from his hands, striking down the two archers before they could even nock an arrow. Aedan leapt nimbly through the loose line of approaching darkspawn, his spear flashing. Alistair cut down the two that managed to approach them, and the rest fell to Aedan’s spear. Jory and Daveth hadn’t even moved from where they were standing. Osmond wrinkled his nose at the darkspawn corpses. “Well, they’re going to give me nightmares.”

“Yup,” Alistair gave a cheery smile as he sheathed his sword. “They’re all pretty awful.” Aedan had knelt and was filling vials with the darkspawn’s blood. Osmond stepped over and began to take them silently from his brother and stow them in his bag.

“So that’s one mission down,” Aedan straightened up, wrinkling his nose at the body. “Where do we need to go for the scrolls?”

“The outpost is that way,” Alistair pointed. “I’m sure we will be running into more stragglers.”

Aedan smirked. “Maybe Daveth and Jory can get some hits in next time.” Daveth flipped Aedan off and Osmond laughed, a little too loudly before he quickly stifled it. They continued, moving quickly but cautiously. They were passing by a large pool of marsh water when Osmond stopped suddenly.

“Wait,” Osmond whispered, and the others all halted.

“What? More darkspawn?” Jory said in a tense voice.

“No, I need to…” Osmond said, almost to himself as he moved away from the path and closer to the edge of the pool. Osmond moved along the edge as he searched, and it was when he neared a downed and mostly submerged tree that he found it. “Aha!” He pointed triumphantly.

“A flower,” Daveth said dubiously, shaking his head at Osmond.

“Yes,” Osmond said as he gestured to the flower. A flow of magic reached out to the flower and plucked it carefully from where it was, making it float through the air back to him. “It’s for a poultice for the kennelmaster. It will help mabari’s that have swallowed darkspawn blood recover.”

There was a silence through the group and Osmond saw Daveth and Jory exchange an irritated look. Osmond ignored them and went back to the head of the line. As he passed Alistair, he saw Alistair give him an approving nod and clapped him gently on the shoulder. Osmond felt his cheeks redden and he tried to not look too pleased with himself. The party continued their way down the path, occasionally dispatching small parties of darkspawn with ease. They began to see a ruin of a tower up ahead, and Osmond could fell the pull of the same power as before.

“Is that the outpost?” Osmond said quietly. Everyone was still in good spirits, despite taking out several patrols of darkspawn. _Probably because of my healing aura, but I won’t pat myself on the back just yet._

“Yes,” Alistair nodded. “The chest should be inside according to the descriptions. It shouldn’t be hard to find.”

“But…what’s that?” Osmond said quietly. Everyone was silent as Osmond pointed to what looked like a bundle of brown cloth. Osmond approached cautiously, despite Aedan making a noise of protest. As he got closer, he saw it was actually a human corpse dressed in simple brown robes. Osmond touched the body cautiously before noticing that it was cold and stiff. _Rigor has already set in…he’s been dead awhile._ Because it was indeed male, and Osmond searched the pockets for anything to identify the body. He finally found a rolled-up scroll in a pocket, and quickly scanned the paper.

“Well?” Aedan asked quietly, watching Osmond scan the paper.

“He was a missionary from Redcliffe,” Osmond said quietly, rolling the paper up. “It’s a message for his wife.” He slipped the paper into a pocket of his robes and turned back to the group. “Let’s move on.”

Aedan watched Osmond for a moment longer before turning and continuing into the ruin. Osmond followed with Alistair on his heels. Daveth and Jory both had bored expressions on their faces and brought up the rear. Even as a ruin, the tower was still impressive. It would have easily been at least ten stories tall when it was still a tower, but much of it had crumbled away. The stairs had fallen and collapsed much of the inner building. However, in the direct center of the ruin was the broken remains of a chest.

“Okay, _that’s_ suspicious,” Aedan said in a bored tone.

“You’d think they would try a little harder to coax us into being trapped,” Osmond agreed in a conversational tone. Osmond looked around, scanning the ruin. “Hello!?” He shouted, his voice echoing and making Jory jump. “Is there anyone there?”

A soft chuckle echoed around them in response. “Well, well.” Footsteps began to echo around them, making it impossible to determine where they were coming from. “Not quite the foolish little boys that you appear, are you?”

“S-show yourself!” Jory shouted, having drawn his greatsword and brandishing it in front of himself. However, his voice and greatsword wavered to the point that it would have been hilarious if it weren’t so sad.

“As you wish,” The voice replied in a bored tone. The footsteps seemed to focus down into one pair of steps, and Aedan turned to watch a woman walk down what remained of the stairs that would have led upwards. She was tall and willowy with jet black hair that was tied back in a careless ponytail. She was dressed in tight leather clothing that was made of mostly purple and blacks, adorned with feathers and glittering stones. “Are you vultures, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned?” She drew nearer and Jory drew closer to the middle of the group. She had yellow eyes and thick lips painted purple. She smiled at them, but her cold eyes made the smile menacing. “Or merely an intruder? Come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey…?” She stopped in front of the broken chest, folding her arms in front of her and watching them.

“Neither,” Aedan said calmly, having watched her approach. “We are Grey Wardens, having come in search of ancient scrolls that were left here in a tower that was once a Warden outpost.” He bowed deeply to her. “We did not mean to intrude upon your land, my lady.”

The woman watched him, her expression never changing. “I watched your progress through the wilds for some time.” She said after a long pause. “Wondering where you were going and why you were here.” She frowned and looked off into the distance. “But Mother was right, as she typically is.” She said in an undertone, almost to herself.

“Mother?” Alistair whispered to Osmond, who shrugged back.

“The scrolls that were within this chest were taken by my Mother,” The woman spoke again, her arms crossed over her breasts. “I can take you to speak with her, if you so desire.”

“That sounds like a trap,” Alistair said quietly, but his voice still carried. “She looks Chasind, which means others may be nearby.”

The woman chortled, the sound catching Aedan and Osmond off guard with how human it sounded. “You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?”

Alistair pursed his lips and stared at the woman steadily. “Yes. Swooping is bad.”

“She is a Witch of the Wilds, she is!” Daveth shouted, pointing at the woman. “She’ll turn us all into toads!”

“Witch of the Wilds,” The woman said ponderingly, her lips twisting up into a smirk. “Such idle fantasies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?” She stepped forward and Daveth and Jory both took steps back. Osmond and Aedan remained where they were, standing forward of the others. She stepped within feet of the two of them before pausing. “Tell me your names, and I will tell you mine. Let us be civilized, hmm?”

Aedan and Osmond shared a brief look before turning back to the woman. “I am Aedan Cousland. A pleasure to meet you.” Aedan bowed deeply to her.

“Osmond Amell,” Osmond inclined his head to her. “A pleasure.”

“Well now,” The woman smiled slowly at them, “that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You…may call me Morrigan.” She winked at them. “I ask once more then. Do you wish for me to take you to meet with my Mother?”

Aedan and Osmond turned around to face the party. Alistair looked suspicious, but Daveth and Jory both looked terrified. “She’ll put us in the pot, she will!” Daveth whispered, his brow furrowed. Jory merely looked like he was about to need a change of pants.

“If the pot is warmer than this forest, it will be a welcome change,” Aedan said in a firm voice, and Alistair finally nodded assent.

“We would very much like that Morrigan,” Osmond said with a smile, and Morrigan gave a crooked smile back to him.

“Very well,” Morrigan walked down towards the doorway they had come through. “Follow me.” Osmond fell into step behind her without a backward glance, but Aedan looked at the others before following his brother. Morrigan led the five of them along a route that followed what could laughingly be called a path. If Morrigan hadn’t been leading them, none of them would have ever noticed this path or known which way to go. They walked for quite some time, the forest growing thicker around them and the marsh threatening to swallow them up if they made a wrong step.

After walking for quite a long time in silence, they could see a clearing in the distance. As they approached, Osmond noticed that there was a small hut sitting in the clearing. As they drew nearer, they could smell the wonderful aroma of a stew. Osmond thought wistfully of Nan’s cooking but suppressed the thought fiercely after a moment. They entered the clearing cautiously and Osmond noticed a woman straightening up from the garden she was kneeling in. She had clearly been beautiful in her prime, but time had taken its toll. Her face was lined and her thick white hair fell to her shoulders in a sheet. Her eyes were piercing and the same strange amber color as Morrigan’s.

Morrigan walked right up to the woman. “Mother, I bring you five Grey Warden’s who—”

The woman barked with laughter briefly. “I see them girl.” She looked at them appraisingly, and Osmond felt all the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. She made a noise in her throat. “Much as I expected…”

Alistair made a noise of derision, his eyebrow raised skeptically. “Are we supposed to believe that you were expecting us?”

“You are required to do nothing,” The woman replied in an amused voice, staring at each of them in turn. “Least of all believe. Shut your eyes tight or open your arms wide…either way, one’s a fool.”

“She’s a witch, she must be!” Jory hissed in a whisper, his eyes darting around like a cornered rabbit. “We shouldn’t be talking to her!”

“Quiet!” Daveth hissed back, not moving his eyes from the form of the old woman in front of them. “If she really is a witch, do you want to make her mad?”

“There’s a smart lad,” The woman interjected, having moved forward to stand in the middle of their group. She was close enough to touch Daveth, and Jory made a yelping noise like a dog whose tail had been trodden on. She chuckled; her lips quirked as she looked at them. “Sadly, irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will…” She stepped slowly away from them and back towards Morrigan. She paused in front of Osmond and Aedan stepped in front of him without hesitation. The woman glanced from Aedan to Osmond and crossed her arms slowly. “And here you two are…so much about you are uncertain…and yet, I believe. Do I? Why…it seems I do!” She smiled broadly, which was more unsettling than her regular facial expression.

“So…this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?” Alistair said quietly, smirking.

“Witch of the Wilds, eh?” The woman cackled loudly. “Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it.” Morrigan rubbed her temples at this point, looking irritated. “Oh, how she dances under the moon!” She cackled again.

“Mother, they did not come here to listen to your wild tales,” Morrigan said quietly, and she appeared to be gritting her teeth.

“True,” The woman shrugged. She walked away to her hut and got a small bundle off the steps before coming back to them. “They came for their precious treaties.” She handed them to Alistair, who took them cautiously. “And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these.”

“You…” Alistair furrowed his eyebrows, looking confused. “You protected them?”

“And why not?” The woman raised an eyebrow at them. “Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight’s threat is greater than they realize.”

“Thank you,” Osmond said quietly, and the woman turned to face him. Osmond’s cheeks reddened but he straightened his shoulders. “For…uh, returning them. And keeping them safe.”

“Such manners!” The woman gave Osmond a gentle smile which made Osmond returned hesitantly. “Always in the last place you look…like stockings.” She looked back at the others and her smile slipped a little. “Ah, do not mind me.” She cackled a little. “You have what you came for!”

“Right,” Morrigan said, smirking at them. “Off you go then.”

“Don’t be ridiculous girl,” The woman turned to Morrigan, her voice light. “These people are your guests.”

Morrigan seemed to droop a little. “Very well,” she sighed. “I will escort you out of the woods. Follow me.” She sighed deeply and walked back along the path. Osmond paused as the others followed Morrigan, watching the old woman. The old woman stared back at him for a long moment, her face a neutral mask. Osmond felt an odd spinning sensation around him for a moment and he closed his eyes, clutching his head to try and stop the spinning.

He saw a burst of purple flame in front of him and a dragon reared, roaring. Its claws came slashing down towards him and—

Osmond gasped and his eyes flew open. Morrigan’s mother had vanished.

“Osmond!” Aedan called. Osmond turned and saw they had already gone quite a distance away, and Osmond turned to jog after them. _What was that?_ Osmond thought curiously, rubbing his temples.

“Everything all right?” Alistair asked quietly as Osmond continued to walk with them.

“Yeah…” Osmond said quietly. “Let’s get back to camp, as quickly as we can.” Morrigan led them along hidden paths and trails again, and after walking for quite a while she stopped and beckoned for them to continue. They walked past her and saw that they were on the steep path leading back to the Ostagar gates.

Aedan turned back to thank Morrigan and saw that she was nowhere to be seen. “Thank you Morrigan!” Aedan called into the woods, his words echoing briefly. Silence answered him and he turned back to the path. Aedan hadn’t been expecting a response.

The five of them strode up the path, walking cautiously up the steep path to avoid falling. Jory was practically stumbling over himself to get up the path with Daveth close behind. Alistair was helping Osmond keep his balance, with Aedan bringing up the rear. Aedan watched Alistair walk alongside Osmond, walking closely but attempting to not make it look like he was trying to. Aedan smirked, watching how easily Osmond reached out to Alistair for help.

They made quick work getting back up the path to the gates. The sun hadn’t even set in the horizon when the guards opened the gate for them, although it was definitely dipping low in the sky. The five of them walked through the quiet camp, the looming battle bringing a stop to unnecessary conversations throughout the ruins. They came to a stop in front of Duncan, who had been standing near his bonfire and watching them approach.

“I take it that you were successful?” Duncan said quietly, his arms folded in front of him. Osmond stepped forward and silently handed the vials of blood to Duncan. Duncan stared at the blood in the vials, the liquid sloshing unpleasantly. “Excellent.” His frown and his tone seemed to contradict his words and he looked up to the five recruits arrayed in front of him. “I have had mages preparing the ritual in your absence. With this blood, we can begin the Joining immediately.”

“Duncan,” Alistair said hesitantly, holding the treaties out to him. Duncan took the scrolls and began skimming them, slipping the vials into an inner pocket of his armor. “The treaties were not in the vault of the outpost. They were being guarded by…” Alistair hesitated. “Some very strange women. Mages, from the looks of them. Possibly apostates.”

“We cannot do the work of the Chantry right now,” Duncan said quietly. “We have too much on our hands to go hunting apostates.” Osmond glanced at Alistair and Alistair saw a trace of fear in his eyes.

“That’s…” Alistair stammered, glancing back to Duncan. “T-that’s not…” He cleared his throat. “I wouldn’t…I didn’t…”

“Take them to the temple,” Duncan handed the scrolls back to Alistair, and Alistair took them hesitantly. Duncan gave each of the recruits a steady look. “Steel your courage. We Grey Warden’s pay a heavy price to become who we are…pray that Fate does not decree you pay your price now.”

Silence followed his words. “I’ll meet you there,” Osmond said quietly, and he stepped away. Aedan watched him walk away and frowned to himself. He glanced back to the others and saw that Alistair was watching him leave with a sad expression on his face.

“Let’s go,” Aedan said quietly, and he watched Alistair switch his attention to him. His expression quickly cleared to a neutral expression.

“Follow me,” Alistair said quietly, and he led the way down the path.

Osmond walked away from the group and towards the kennels. He felt his hands form into fists, staring at the ground in front of himself as he walked. _He wouldn’t have wanted us to hunt down those mages…would he?_ He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. _I know he’s a templar…but I wouldn’t have imagined…I guess…I need to reign in my fantasies a bit._ Osmond bit his lip and continued walking, straightening his back. The kennelmaster looked up as he approached.

“I found that herb you needed,” Osmond dug in his pack briefly and pulled the white flower out. He handed it to the kennelmaster, who took it and grinned widely at Osmond.

“Thank you!” The man beamed. “I appreciate this…I may be able to save some of these hounds with this.” The man gave him a hesitant smile. “Best of luck with the battle tonight, Grey Warden.” The kennelmaster saluted Osmond and Osmond gave him a tentative smile back. Osmond turned and walked away, walking towards the conference room where he had first met Alistair. He walked slowly, the words between Duncan and Alistair echoing in his mind. _I’m so tired._

Osmond walked up the path, feeling the heaviness in his heart grow worse. _I’m so tired of being betrayed._

“The more I hear about this Joining,” Jory’s voice echoed from ahead, “the less I like it.”

Osmond walked up the final ramp, seeing the other recruits arrayed around the wall. Alistair was standing near a small stand and Osmond walked to stand by Aedan, carefully avoiding Alistair’s gaze. “Are you blubbering again?” Daveth said, smirking at Jory.

“Why all these damned tests?” Jory said angrily. “Have I not earned my place?”

“Maybe it’s tradition,” Daveth replied, the edge of his lip quirking up. “Maybe they’re trying to annoy you.”

“Or maybe,” Osmond said quietly, “it’s part of the recruitment. We need to collect the blood ourselves for our own Joining because it becomes a part of us.” Osmond sighed and touched the wall with the tips of his fingers. “We need to steel ourselves if we are going to pass this test and become Grey Wardens.”

Silence followed his words, but Osmond didn’t turn around. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he knew without turning around that Aedan had come over to him. “I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way,” Jory said, his voice low. “If they had warned me…it just doesn’t seem fair.”

“Would you have come if they warned you?” Daveth replied, gesturing angrily around himself. “Maybe that’s why they don’t. The Warden’s do what they must, don’t they?”

“You were a knight in the service of Arl Eamon,” Aedan said, turning away from Osmond to look Jory in the eye. “You know about laying down your life to serve others. And you know that Warden’s leave their old lives behind when they join the service. So, if you were so concerned about your wife who is with child, why the hell did you agree to Duncan’s request?” The anger that Aedan had been suppressing today had suddenly come flaring back to life, and Aedan needed an outlet desperately.

“If you wish to survive in this world, you must learn the rules and realize that occasionally sacrifices are necessary,” Osmond whispered. He cleared his throat. “I would stand against any foe if it would protect those too weak to stand for themselves.”

“At last,” Duncan’s voice rang out and everyone turned to watch as he walked up the ramp towards them. “At last we come to the Joining.” He strode in and stood beside the stand that Alistair was near, standing in the center of their small group. “The Grey Warden’s were founded during the first Blight…when the world stood on the verge of annihilation.” Duncan paused before turning and bending down towards the stand. He picked something up that was resting behind the stand and straightened up holding a bone-white chalice, unadorned but radiating power. “So, it was…” Duncan’s voice was low but none of them missed a word he said, “that the first Grey Warden’s drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint.”

“We’re going to drink the blood of those creatures?” Jory exclaimed, his voice and face showing equal parts horror and disgust.

“As the first Grey Warden’s did before us, as we did before you,” Duncan replied steadily, his voice remaining even. “This is the source of our power…and our victory.”

“Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint,” Alistair added quietly, staring down at his shoes. “We can sense it in the darkspawn, and we use it to slay the archdemon.”

“There is no going back,” Aedan said quietly.

Duncan nodded solemnly. “Not all who drink the blood will survive…and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret…it is the price we pay.” He took a deep breath and seemed to steel himself. “We speak only a few words prior to the Joining but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?”

“Join us, brothers and sisters,” Alistair said quietly, but his voice reverberated among them. “Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant…join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day…we…will join you.”

“Daveth,” Duncan said quietly, holding the chalice in front of him. “Step forward.”

Daveth stepped forward and took the chalice from Duncan. He did not hesitate, bringing the chalice to his lips and drinking deep. He handed the chalice back to Duncan wordless and everyone watched Daveth with bated breath. Daveth stared at Duncan for a moment before his entire body convulsed. He groaned deeply and fell to his knees, his head in his hands. He looked up and his eyes were completely white.

“Maker’s Breath,” Jory whispered, horror etched on his face.

Daveth opened his mouth and tried to speak but all that came out of his mouth was a gurgling noise. Blood poured from his mouth and his eyes as he collapsed to the ground. He convulsed once, twice…and then was still.

Duncan looked down at the body with a look of deep sadness on his face. “Rest, Daveth.” He turned and looked at Jory, steel returning to his expression. “Step forward Jory.”

“No,” Jory whispered, stepping away from Duncan with horror on his face. “No! You ask too much! There….there’s no honor in this!”

“There is no going back,” Duncan said quietly, stepping towards Jory with resignation on his face. Jory drew his greatsword and entered his battle stance. He stared at Duncan for a moment before charging at him with a yell. Duncan moved alarmingly fast, stepping past Jory’s guard and drawing a dagger at his belt swiftly with one motion. Jory stumbled as Duncan turned back to the group and slid his dagger back into its sheath. “I am sorry, Jory.” Jory turned to face Duncan, his face showing fear as blood spilled out of the wound Duncan had left. There was barely a second that passed, but it felt like an eternity before Jory fell to his knees with a thud of finality. Jory fell to the ground, inches from the pool of Daveth’s blood. “Step forward, Aedan.”

Aedan took a step forward, smiling at Osmond as he approached Duncan. He stepped past the pools of blood and took the chalice silently. “Brother,” Aedan turned back to Osmond and beckoned him forward. Osmond took a step forward hesitantly, raising an eyebrow. “We do this together, brother.” Osmond jogged over to join him and nodded, smiling widely. Aedan raised the chalice to his brother with a smile and drank deeply. He swallowed and handed the chalice to his brother without opening his eyes. Osmond drank deeply as well, his eyes traveling over to Alistair before he could stop himself. Osmond saw hope and fear in equal measure in Alistair’s face and Osmond handed the chalice back to Duncan. He tried to smile reassuringly at Alistair, but Aedan suddenly cried out in pain.

“Aedan!” Osmond said, turning to him before he was gripped by pain as well. He groaned low in his throat, his hands rising to clutch at his temples. Pain surged through his veins, thundered across his mind. His healing aura damped the pain to a tolerable level, but it couldn’t keep up. He suddenly felt his back arch and he gasped like a drowning man before the world snapped out like a candle being snuffed.

He saw light slowly fade into existence, an odd green-tinged light that seemed to have darkness swirling at the edges. It slowly grew brighter and illuminated a massive chasm with a lone bridge crossing it. Osmond could feel himself floating above it all, watching as the chasm was slowly illuminated by the odd green light and showed a horde of darkspawn. The amount of them was frightening, all slowly marching through the trench. But then…a terrible echoing screech and…in that screech, laughter. Terrible, unending laughter. He looked up and saw a massive purple dragon, corrupted with the same black sickness of the Blight. The dragon reared and roared, purple flame arcing out and swirling towards Osmond…

Osmond sat up with a gasp, feeling heat on his face like a flame. Alistair was hovering over him, concern etched across his face. “Thank the Maker,” Alistair whispered, an arm around Osmond’s shoulders.

“That vision…” Osmond whispered, Alistair helping him to his feet slowly.

“It was so real.” Osmond turned to see Aedan standing beside Duncan, his mouth set in a hard line as he spoke. “That dragon…that was the archdemon?”

“Yes,” Duncan said simply. Osmond ran a trembling hand across his face, and he felt Alistair slowly let go of him. Osmond glanced over to Alistair with a smile but saw Alistair had turned away. “You have survived the Joining and became a Grey Warden. Welcome, Aedan…Osmond.” Duncan looked down at the bodies sadly. “I am glad that you two made it.” Duncan looked back up at them with a slight smile. “The visions that you experienced is where you start to sense the darkspawn…as we all do. That, and many other things can be explained in the days to come.” Alistair stepped back towards them holding two bundles. Aedan and Osmond stepped forward and took them from Alistair. “Rewards…tokens from the Wardens to you since you passed your Joining…” Duncan looked back at them and his lips pressed into a thin line. “Take a moment to collect yourselves, and then join me at the strategy session. The King requested your presence, both of you.” Duncan glanced at Alistair briefly and Alistair nodded before turning and leaving. Duncan walked down the ramp as well and out of sight.

Osmond quickly unwrapped the bundle that Alistair had handed him, curiosity overriding every other feeling. The bundle opened easily and revealed a set of robes. “Oooooh,” Osmond said quietly, unfolding them. Black breeches in a heavy cloth and a midnight blue tunic with chainmail underneath, all with robes of the same blue wrapping around it and fastening in the front with a clasp in the shape of the Warden symbol. Osmond immediately shucked his clothes off, Aedan laughing as Osmond was stripped down to his smallclothes in moments.

Aedan looked down and unwrapped his own bundle carefully. A cloak was folded neatly in the package and Aedan unwrapped it to see that it was a deep forest green that complimented the armor he had perfectly. He examined it and saw a clasp that fastened the cloak and recognized that it was in the shape of the Cousland crest. Aedan ran his thumb along it gently and felt his lip wobble dangerously as tears formed in his eyes. He cleared his throat gruffly and unfolded the cloak to wrap it around himself. A glint of silver caught his eye and he paused, seeing an amulet glittering in the folds of the cloak. He pulled it out and saw it was an old silver pendant in the shape of the Grey Warden symbol, worm smooth and on a leather cord. He slid the cord over his head and finished wrapping the cloak around himself. He looked back up and saw that Osmond was pulling his boots back on, his robes donned. “Looking pretty snazzy there brother,” Aedan said, trying to stifle a laugh as Osmond hopped around trying to get his boot back on.

“Right back at cha!” Osmond beamed at him, finally forcing his foot into the boot and standing tall in the billowing robes.

“There’s no wind,” Aedan said, raising an eyebrow around himself before looking at Osmond with an amused expression. “You can stop creating wind now, brother.”

The wind abruptly stopped and Osmond frowned at him. “You ruin all my fun.”

Aedan rolled his eyes. “Come on, the King is waiting for us.” They walked down the ramp and headed off towards the council section of the ruins. They could see several people lined around the table in discussion, the golden armor of the King standing out like a beacon. They walked up to the table and their footsteps—although muted in the huge ruins—silenced all conversation.

“Aedan, Osmond—I hear congratulations are in order!” The King turned and beamed at the pair of them.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Aedan said quietly as the two of them walked up to join Duncan at the table.

The King smiled at them before turning to a tall man in muted black plate armor. His hair was long and tied back in a ponytail, black and showing hints of grey. His face was fierce and his face seemed set in a permanent frown. _That must be Loghain._ Osmond watched as the King's face took on an expression of barely concealed irritation. “My decision is final Loghain, before you attempt to dissuade me again. I will stand beside the Grey Wardens in this assault.”

“And I still say that you risk too much Cailan,” Loghain said, his voice even as he crossed his arms. “It is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines.”

“If that is the case, then perhaps we should wait for Orlais to send reinforcements after all,” The King’s lips twitched as he stared at Loghain, his face innocent but his eyes glittering dangerously.

If Loghain were a cat, he would have hissed at the King. “And I repeat my protests to your fool notion that we need the Orlesian’s to defend Fereldan!” Loghain seemed to be barely containing his fury, and Osmond could see a spark of madness in his eyes. _He is…not stable. I wonder if Cailan knows how dangerous he is._

“It is not a fool notion,” The King replied quietly, his face going hard. “And you would do well to remember who is King, Loghain.” There was a long silence between them as Loghain’s face slowly receded into a neutral mask. Finally, Loghain inclined his head towards the King. “Our current forces will need to suffice then,” The King turned back to the table and Osmond saw a flicker of pure rage go across Loghain’s face before it vanished into the mask again.

Loghain stepped up to join the table. “Once again, the strategy is—” Loghain said in an even voice.

“—the forces on the field draw the darkspawn into charging our lines,” the King interrupted smoothly, brushing a strand of his blonde hair out of his face, “and then we alert the Tower of Ishal to light their beacon and signal your forces to charge from cover. This will cause us to flank the darkspawn and bring a swift end to this battle.” He glanced over his shoulder briefly at the Tower of Ishal that loomed overhead. “Who is going to be stationed to light the beacon?”

Loghain crossed his arms. “I have some men stationed up there. It is not a dangerous task, but it is vital.”

“Then we should send our best,” The King replied evenly, looking up from the map. “Send Alistair, Aedan, and Osmond to guard the beacon.”

Osmond saw Aedan’s hands clench into fists so he spoke up for them. “As you command, Your Majesty.” Osmond saw the King flash a smile at him briefly.

“You rely on these Grey Warden’s overmuch, Cailan,” Loghain said quietly, and the King turned to give Loghain an even look.

“Enough Loghain,” The King said just as quietly. “The Warden’s battle the Blight no matter where they hail from. I would imagine you would have no complaints about three Fereldan-born Warden’s guarding a pivotal part of your strategy.” Osmond watched a muscle twitch in Loghain’s cheek.

“Your Majesty,” A man stepped forward. Osmond immediately recognized his simpering face and felt his face harden in anger. _Uldred. What’s that asshole doing here?_ “The Tower and its beacon are unnecessary, the Circle—”

“We will not trust lives to your spells, mage,” A woman in Chantry robes barked at Uldred, and Osmond was pleased to see him recoil as if struck. “Save your spells for the darkspawn.”

“Enough,” The King said quietly, but his voice silenced all debate. “This plan will suffice. With the Maker’s blessing, we will rout these darkspawn and bring an end to this Blight before it can properly begin.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Loghain said quietly, his expression unreadable. “It will be a glorious day for us all.”

Osmond bit his lip nervously before the King suddenly turned his gaze on him. “Osmond, may I have a word with you before I leave?”

“O-of course, Your Majesty,” Osmond stammered out, bowing to him. He stepped over to join the King and saw Cailan wave off Loghain as he made to follow them.

“Go attend to your soldiers, Loghain,” The King said curtly. “I will not get lost from the camp to the battlefield.” He turned and swept out, Osmond following in his wake.

Aedan watched him leave with a frown and glanced over at Duncan. “Let us go back to my camp, Aedan,” Duncan said quietly. “We need to inform Alistair of this plan.” Aedan nodded and followed Duncan as they walked down to his tent. The camp was empty of people, the only sound in the area was the tents moving in a slight breeze blowing in from the Wilds. Alistair was standing near the bonfire outside of Duncan’s tent, watching the flames flicker in the logs. He turned at their approach and Aedan watched his eyebrows furrow when he saw Osmond missing.

“What happened? Where’s…?” Alistair began and Duncan waved a hand to stop him.

“The plan has changed, Alistair,” Duncan said quietly, glancing from Aedan to Alistair. “The King has commanded that you go with Aedan and Osmond to the Tower of Ishal to light the beacon.”

“What?” Alistair asked slowly, his face puzzled. “I’m not going to be in the battle?”

Duncan’s lips quirked slightly at Alistair. “This is by the King’s personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain will not know when to charge and flank the darkspawn. It is a vital role that you must ensure does not fail.”

“So, he needs three Warden’s up there holding the torch?” Alistair’s voice was dripping with scorn. “Just in case?”

“Is there anything that we must know before we leave?” Aedan asked quietly, watching Alistair glare angrily at Duncan, with Duncan returning a bemused smile to Alistair.

“I do not believe so,” Duncan shook his head and looked over to Aedan. “Leave as soon as Osmond returns. You must ensure the beacon is lit at the right moment. The King’s forces will send up a signal for you to light the beacon.” Duncan glanced up at the sky, purple storm clouds moving ominously overhead. “I must go and join the battlefield. I would recommend making haste.”

Duncan turned and took a few steps away before Alistair’s voice made him stop. “Duncan…” Alistair said, hesitating for a moment as Duncan turned to look at him. “May the Maker watch over you.”

Duncan nodded; his expression grim. “May the Maker watch over us all.”


End file.
